Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right
by yasmin122
Summary: This story begins with Aria and Ezra having an argument in her bedroom and how their relationship continues through some rough patches.
1. Chapter 1

**Ezra POV**

"It didn't occur to you that she'd be here tonight?" Aria said fuming

"No it didn't Aria, i haven't seen her since last summer..and she was a TA then" I responded hoping she would understand

"I cant help but think that you still have feelings for her. there's no other reason for you to keep that from me."

"She is not a part of my life any more"

"She is. She's downstairs having wine with my dad." She brushes right past me

"I screwed up!" turning to face Aria

"Not telling me about her was a lie."

"I'm sorry" I feel truly sorry i didn't tell Aria, but Jackie no longer matters to me.

"Until today, you were the one guy who had never lied to me" Aria tells me as she walks out of the room

I wish I could run after her. I need too. But it will only cause a scene. When will Aria understand that i love her more than life itself. Without her, I... I'm just a mess. When will she be able to see that. I can't let her walk out of my life. I start walking downstairs back to the party, emotionally distraught from what just happened. I want to go home and just sleep away the pain of losing Aria. I'm a complete idiot, I should've ran after her. Then as I was about to leave, I hear a voice that I didn't think I would hear in a long time.

"Ezra, hey! How have you been?" I turn around to face Jackie

I respond with a faint smile "I've been good. Teaching has been great."

"That's great to hear." Jackie responds grinning ear to ear "I know you might not want to talk about this now, but I have really missed you. I don't know what I was thinking when I broke off our engagement." She lightly puts her hand on my arm.

I definitely don't need this right now, I removed her hand from my arm "You are right. I cant deal with this right now. I gotta go. Nice talking to you Jackie."

"Wait, Ezra!" Shock overcomes her face

I politely thank Ella and Byron for inviting me to the party and leave before I hear more from Jackie. I whip out my phone and text Aria as I walk to my car.

**Aria POV**

After i stormed out of the house without my parents seeing and ran to my car. I really need to see one of the girls. Tears start falling and i start sobbing uncontrollably. I park at the nearest store. The realization hit me: Ezra lied to me. He said I am his now and that Jackie was his past. Yet, somehow he must still have feelings for her. My phone starts buzzing.

_New Text Message:_

_Aria, Please. I need to talk to you. I love you and i will explain everything_

_-Ezra_

I erase the message. Ezra lied. After everything he told me, how do i know he is telling the truth. I wipe away the tears and tell myself I need to be strong. I call Hannah, hopefully she can help me through this.

"Aria, hey what's up?"

"Hannah, are you busy?" I look in the mirror to wipe of my makeup that has been smeared from my tears. Sniffing a little as i wait for her to respond.

"Nope, what's wrong? it sounds like you've been crying" Hannah asks with a worried tone

"Well today, my dad was hosting the Hollis Faculty Mixer and everything was going great, but then Jackie came."

"Wait the Jackie. As in Jackie Molina?"

"Yup, the one and only. I ran to my room devastated and then Ezra came after me."

"Oooh, Aria! Fitzzy in your room. Scandalous! Haha."

"Hannah, please, i can't handle the jokes right now." I just felt like crying all over again. Even thinking about him hurt.

"Right, I'm sorry. Come over so we can talk about it. I will get the magazines and ice cream ready!"

"Ok. Thanks Hannah."

"No problem. See ya in a couple minutes"

With that I hang up. It's nice having someone to talk to about this. I head over to Hannah's house prepared for some hardcore girl talk.

**Ezra POV**

It's been over one hour since I sent the text to Aria. Why won't she answer back! I need to talk to her. Everything had been fine before Jackie showed up. I don't even think I really loved her. I was just glad that someone had actually wanted to date me. Sure, when she broke off the engagement I was heart broken. Jackie made me realized how much i love Aria. Aria is perfect, sweet, gentle, and the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Nothing has ever felt so right. Being with Aria makes me the happiest man in the world. She makes my day brighter. I have to prove it to her somehow. My cell phone starts to ring. Please let it be Aria!

I check the caller I.D and it's a number that i don't recognize.

"Ezra Fitz."

"Ezra, its Jackie. Listen I really want to talk."

"Jackie? How did you get my number?"

"Oh, Byron gave it to me. I told him I wanted to go over your lesson plans for Hollis. Besides that, I called so we can talk about us. Can we please meet somewhere?"

I really don't want to be rude to Jackie. Hopefully she will understand that I have moved on. "Uhhh. Sure, i guess. Why don't you come to my apartment later so we can talk."

"Alright! Does six o'clock sound good?" I hear the excitement in her voice. She won't be happy when I tell her i am no longer interested.

"Yea, sure. Bye." Responding with no emotion. I run my hand through my hair. So much stress in one day and I still need to talk Aria.

**Aria POV**

Hannah and I are sitting on her bed watching "Made of Honor" and eating cookie dough ice cream. It's about four fifteen. I texted my mom telling her that i was sleeping over with Hannah, I don't wanna have the memories of what happened in my room come flooding back.

After all my crying and explanation of what happened at my house, we decided to just watch a movie and relax for a little bit. Hannah always knew the perfect remedy to help me feel better.

"Patrick Dempsey. Oh yeaa. Love him and his sexy ass"

"Hannah! haha" I tell her giggling

"What? It's true."

Right before i was going to respond my phone went off.

_Call From: E.F._

"Who is it?" Hannah asked before grabbing my phone.

"It's Ezra. He probably wants me to come over so he can apologize and tell me how much he loves me."

"Well, let's see what he has to say."

"Wait, Hannah no!" I was too late, she answered the call

"Aria's phone. How may i help you?" Hannah put the phone on speaker so i could hear what Ezra had to say. I didn't want to hear his voice. My heart would only ache for him.

"Aria! Thank goodness you answered! Wait. Where is Aria?" I heard the stress in his voice.

"She's kinda busy right now. She's sulking over her boyfriend that just lied to her. So she can't answer the phone at this time." Hannah states knowing that she is talking to my "boyfriend." i still haven't told him that I told the girls about us. I was planning on telling him tonight before everything happened.

"Oh. Well tell her... tell her I'm sorry and that I really need her right now."

"Alright, I will tell her. Bye" Hannah disconnected the call and tossed me the phone.

"Hannah. What should i do? Should i go talk to him and see what he has to say?"

"I say nail his ass to the wall and find someone else to make him jealous."

"I wouldn't hurt him like that. I love him too much to do that. Maybe i should just go over there."

I know Ezra lied, but i really want to know why he kept this from me. I need to be strong though, i don't want my heart to be broken. But i miss how he makes me feel safe in his arms and the fireworks that i feel every time we kiss.

"Aria." Hannah broke me out of my thoughts "Go over to his apartment and see what he has to say. Don't forgive him so easily though. Make sure you believe him, because if he breaks your heart, I will whoop that ass of his no matter how hot Mr. Fitz is."

"Haha. Ok. Thanks again Hannah, you're amazing."

Hannah shrugs and smiles "I know." We start laughing

I hugged Hannah goodbye and was on my way to Ezra's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I's so sorry for not updating, i've been busy with some family stuff! But I finished chapter 2. And thank you so so much for the reviews! :) Let know what you think of this chapter. Thanks **

**-Yasmin **

**Chapter 2: Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right**

_Aria's POV_

On the way to Ezra's, i listen to the radio and of course "Happiness" comes on, our song. I feel like this is a sign, Ezra and I are soul mates. Why would i ever let that go? Maybe I just overreacted, I should've let Ezra explain. Hopefully he can forgive my stubbornness. I arrive at the apartment complex and park in my usual spot. Of course, it starts pouring rain. I slip on a hoodie i stole from Ezra and run inside. I was drenched with rain. I decide to take the elevator thinking it would be faster. I wait a whole 5 minutes before the elevator arrives. I press floor number 3 and soon enough i arrive. I jog or more like run to 3B. I laugh to myself thinking of the time when Ezra picked me up when it was raining and we shared a passionate kiss in his car. My thoughts are broken by the loud thundering outside.

_Ezra POV_

I hear a loud knock on my door. Crap, it must be Jackie. I fell asleep after i called Aria, hoping that she would come to my apartment. I open the door.

"Aria? Aria! You came." I flashed her a grin and moved aside to let her in. "And you're all wet. Let me get you some clothes." I rush to my shelves and pick out an old Hollis shirt and some sweatpants. Aria stood by my book shelf, admiring my collection. Like she always did. I quickly hand the clothes to her.

"Thanks Ezra. I'm going to change really quick and then we can talk." She gives me that smile that I had fallen in love with the first day we met and goes to the bathroom.

After a few minutes she comes out. And i must say, she looks very sexy in my clothes. She takes a seat across from me.

"Aria, I'm so sorry i didn't tell you. I hadn't known she was going to teach at Hollis. I would never hurt you like that." I hold her hands in mine. For that moment I figured out that her hands fit perfectly with mine.

"No Ezra, I'm sorry. I overreacted, i should have never blown up at you like that. I was just worried because Jackie is everything that i can't be. She's your age, beautiful, smart, and you can actually be a couple in public. That is what scared me." Tears begin to form in her eyes. I quickly wipe them away and look deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Jackie is nothing compared to you. Aria, you are perfect and the most wonderful girl i have ever met. You have nothing to worry about. I love you and that will never change. We will get through this." A blush comes across her face. I kiss her hand, then her cheek, and finally her lips.

I brush them lightly before Aria deepens the kiss. She straddles my lap and moans against my lips. My left hand moved to her thigh while my right was on the middle of her back. Her hand goes through my hair and the other rests on my chest. We both stop to catch our breath, knowing that if we don't stop now, it could go farther than intended. She gets off my lap and leads me to my bed.

"Oh yea, by the way. I have I ever told you how sexy you look in my clothes?" I ask laughing

"Haha. I don't think so. I should wear your clothes more often." She giggles and gently kisses my lips.

I turned a movie on and we began to cuddle. I finally had my Aria in my arms. I felt happy again.

Aria POV

I'm glad i came to Ezra's. Our heated kiss reassured his love for me and my love for him. It turned out to be a great night. I was now in Ezra's embrace and felt safe. We were watching a movie even though both of us were not paying attention. Ezra intertwined our hands and was tracing circles on my arm. I was thinking about all of our good memories and how much we have been through. No matter what, i will still love him. Ezra's phone interrupted my thoughts. He sighed, obvious that he didnt want to leave me. I didn't want him too either. Ezra quickly gets up and answers the phone.

I listen intently

"Hello."

"Oh yea. I must've forgot. Ok. See you in 5 minutes." He hangs up and runs his hand through his hair. He's nervous about something.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" I ask getting up to stand in front of him

"I completely forgot that Jackie is coming over to talk to me about us." He said putting quotations over the us.

"Oh." My face fell. Obvious to Ezra. "I should go then." I didn't want to cry in front of him. Jackie seems to become a reoccurring problem for me.

"No don't leave Aria. Please." As i was about to walk passed him, he grabs my arm lightly. "I am going to tell her that I am happily in love with someone else and that she needs to back off a little bit. Jackie needs to know that there is no us. There's only Aria and I."

"But, why would you want me here? This is between you and her. Plus, i might not have a lot of self control around her." I smile lightly.

Ezra chuckles "I want her to meet the woman I'm in love with." He gives me that adorable boyish grin that I love.

"Aw. Ok, but if she tries to make a move. I'm going to kill her." I laugh, but inside I was completely serious. No one tries to steal my Ezra away.

"Haha. I love you Aria. Thank you for staying." He tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear and comes closer to me.

"I love you too."

Ezra kisses my lips gently. I decided to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms round his neck and his hands around my waist. Before we knew it there was a knock on his door. We stop our passionate kiss and he hugs me. Before Ezra lets go he whispers in my ear, "I love you Aria, no matter what. You have nothing to be worried about. You're stuck with me."

He lets go to answer to door, but before he does, i stop him. "Wait." i tell him. I reach up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you more than anything Ezra. We can get through this together." I give him a reassuring smile.

Ezra nods, giving me that adorable smile of his and brushes his hand on my cheek. A series of loud knocks interrupts our trance. I sit down on the couch as Ezra goes to answer the door. This is going to be a long night I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right- Chapter 3**

_Ezra POV_

I answer the door to find Jackie soaked by the rain. I hadn't realized it was still raining. I guess it's because when I'm with Aria, I'm in my own little world where no one can bother us.

"Hey Jackie." I step aside to let her in.

"Oh Ezra! I'm so sorry." She starts crying and wraps her arms around me. I awkwardly hug back. Then i hear Aria clear her throat. I remove Jackie from my arms.

"It's ok Jackie. What happened in the past stays there." I lead her to the couch to sit and i sit across from both women. She hasn't noticed Aria until she sat down.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked Aria in a harsh tone that i didn't appreciate. "And why the hell is she wearing you're clothes Ezra?" She practically shouts at me

"Jackie! Calm down please. I would like you to meet Ari.." Aria interrupts me before i could finish

"I'm Ariana Montez. Nice to meet you." She gives me a glance that went unnoticed by Jackie. Aria tries to shake Jackie's hand but Jackie just stares in disgust. "Have I seen you before? You seem famliar.."

Aria quickly answers "Um, I dont think we have met before. You must have me confused with someone else."

I clear my throat hoping that jackie wont remember Aria's face from the Hollis Faculty Mixer. "Jackie, I know you wanted to talk about us, but really there is no us. Ariana is my girlfriend. Well, more like the love of my life." Aria gives me a smile.

"Ezra, you have got to be kidding me! She barely looks older than 16!" Jackie yells as she begins to stand up.

"I'm twenty just so you know!" Aria yells back, we both know she's lying but Jackie would do anything to ruin our relationship if she knew the truth.

"Jackie. Leave Ariana alone! I love her and not you!" I yell right back, but i quickly calm down and say things i would regret later.

"I'm sorry we didn't work out. You have to understand that i have moved on. I think it's time you should too." I give her a faint smile

"Ezra! I told you i was sorry for breaking up with you! I want you to give us another chance please!" She is growing angrier

"We are done. I'm sorry. Clearly i have moved on and am happily in love."

Jackie seems to have calmed down a bit. "Fine. You are going to regret this decision Ezra. But for you, I guess we can try and be friends. Before I go, could you get me a towel or something because my hair is dripping from the rain." She gives me a smile.

"Alright. I will be right back." I rush to the bathroom to get some towels for Jackie, i don't want to leave Aria alone with her very long. Who knows what Jackie will tell her.

_Aria POV_

I watch Ezra leave to the bathroom for some towels, hoping that he wouldn't leave me alone with Jackie for long. I try to make small talk

"So what do you do for a living?" I already know, but if she found out that I'm Byron's daughter, i have a feeling that she would tell.

Jackie begins to whisper, "Listen here bitch! Ezra is mine, I'm not gonna let some whore take him away." She gives me a glare and i can tell she is boiling with anger. I really don't want to argue, but i will not be called a whore.

"Ok well Jackie, you are the one who broke it off with Ezra. Remember? That is your fault. He is with me now and are in love. You need to back off!" I give her a glare. I have the urge to slap this bitch in the face, but i have to control my self for Ezra's sake.

Before she could respond Ezra came back.

"Here is a towel." He looks at me with those icy blue eyes that i have fallen in love with.

"Thanks so much." Jackie dries her hair and puts the towel on the couch.

"And you are right. I guess it's time for me to move on and start over." I stare at her in disbelief . She had just told me that Ezra is hers. Jackie is obviously planning something.

"I'm glad we are on the same page. " Ezra gives her a smile, but not the smile he always gives me.

"Me too. Well I best be going now." Jackie gets up and gives Ezra a hug, holding on longer than she should be.

Ezra saw my frustration and quickly removed her from his arms. "Bye Jackie."

"Bye Ezra, I will see you around Hollis. And nice meeting you Ariana. " With that Jackie rushes out the door.

_Ezra POV_

"Yes! She's gone!" I laugh picking Aria up and spinning her around

"Ezra!" She begins laughing uncontrollably. "Put me down!" I finally put her down and give her a kiss.

"What was that for ?" She gives me a wink and smiles

"Well Ms. Montez," I put an emphasis on Montez, "that was for being the amazing person that you are." I pull Aria down on the couch with me and put my arm around her.

"You are lucky I saved your butt! You almost said my name!" She pokes my chest

"Yea, i did. I gotta be more careful. I wish i could shout out to the world that i am in love with Ms. Aria Montgomery!" I give her a smile and laugh

"Me too Ezra, me too. I'm just glad she's gone and we can be happy." I kiss her forehead and sigh in contentment.

"Yes we will. It's getting kind of late. Would you like to stay?" I ask her intertwining our hands

"I would love too!" Aria giggles and drags me to the bed.

"Today was very exhausting, but I'm glad i have you back Aria." I pull back the covers for us to lay under.

_Aria POV_

"I'm glad we made up." I give him a smile. I keep thinking about what Jackie had said. I don't want to tell Ezra what she said to me. It would ruin the night and plus I don't want him thinking I'm a crazy jealous girlfriend.

"Hold on Ezra. I gotta check my phone really quick." I pick up the hoodie from the floor and take out my phone.

"Do you have an alibi for tonight?" Ezra asks, obviously tired

"You're making it seem like I'm a criminal or something." I laugh

_5 new messages_

All from Hannah, except one from my mom.

I read my mom's first:

_Ok. Have fun Aria and be safe_

Hannah's messages were basically the same. How did it go with Ezra, was everything ok, and my favorite, are you getting it on with Fitz. Haha,of course Hannah just can't resist the dirty jokes.

I quickly text Hannah, saying that everything is ok and that I'm staying over at his apartment. And I asked her if she could cover for me tonight.

I put my phone away before she can respond. I am feeling tired from today too. My emotions have been all over the place. As i walk over to the bed, i notice Ezra has already fallen asleep. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I kiss his cheek "Goodnight Ezra. Love you." I lay next to him pulling the covers on top of us. I feel him move next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and stays still. I close my eyes and drift to sleep with the man of my dreams next to me. Nothing has ever felt so right.

**A/N:**

**thank you sooo much! Your reviews really mean a lot to me! :) **

**bite-me-im-irish- I was thinking about it and I figured that Jackie would just think she looks familiar but she doesnt remember where she has seen Aria. Good question! Haha**

**If you have any suggestions for this story, just let me know! :) **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**-Yasmin**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aria POV_

I wake up with the sunlight in my eyes. I look at the clock and its 8:00 in the morning. I groan and put the blankets over my head to block the sun.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Ezra chuckles taking the blankets off of me.

"Good morning my handsome prince." I laugh pressing my lips against his.

Ezra pulls away and takes me off the bed. "It's time to eat. I made some bacon and pancakes." He takes my hand and walks me over to the kitchen.

I see two perfectly good plates of pancakes and bacon. With two glasses of milk. "Ezra, I'm so proud of you! You didn't burn the pancakes." I giggle poking him in the chest.

He laughs "Just for that, you aren't having any!" He sits down and puts both plates in front of him.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me." I kiss his neck, cheek, and get closer to his lips. He gets tired of waiting and kisses my lips. "You are such a tease. Here's your food." Ezra laughs and kisses me once more before i sit across from him.

The pancakes were actually quite good. We sat in comfortable silence before finishing our meal. I wash the dishes and sit next to Ezra on the couch. He puts his arm around me and i lay my head on his shoulder. We stay like this for a while.

_Ezra POV_

"So tomorrow is your last day at Rosewood right?" Aria asks me with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah it is. But this means we have time for us to be together. I won't be your teacher anymore. We can have coffee and lunch whenever you'd like." I lift her chin so her eyes are facing mine.

"Thats true." She laughs and kisses my cheek. "You will see Jackie a lot more though. It still kind of bothers me Ezra. What if she tries to get back together with you?"

"Aria, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I only see Jackie as a colleague, nothing more. I took this job so that we could be together. I love you Aria." I pull her in for a kiss which quickly turns passionate. We stop to catch our breaths.

"I love you too Ezra." She smiles and brushes her hand on my cheek.

She looks at the clock, "Shoot! I have to go to Spencer's." Aria leaves my arms and grabs her belongings.

"Do you really have to leave? I love having you here." I give her a smile and pull her in for a kiss.

Our kiss soon turns heated, once again, and she pulls away. "Ezra, if we dont stop I won't ever leave!" she laughs and I walk her to the door.

"I wish you would stay, but I will see you tomorrow Ms. Montgomery." I wink and give her a short kiss.

Aria giggles "Bye Ezra." and I shut the door.

_Aria POV_

I put my hoodie on and quickly get in my car. I have one message from Spencer wondering if i am still coming over today. I tell her i will be there later that i just have to go home for a little bit. I drive away from the apartment complex. As i approach the stop light, Jackie's words come to my mind. "_Ezra is mine." _I am worried that she's gonna try and make a move on him. I won't be there to tell her to leave him alone, but i trust Ezra. He wouldn't let her do that.

There's honking behind me and i realize the light had turned green. I sped away and soon enough I'm home. I walk inside to find my mom and dad talking in the kitchen.

"Hey mom and dad. I'm home" I quickly hug them hello.

"hi sweetie. how was your sleepover with Hannah?" my mom asks getting up to get some water while my dad was reading the paper

"It was fun. We watched some movies and talked." I answer back, smiling to myself of last nights events with Ezra. "Where's mike?"

"He's at lacrosse practice. I pick him up in an hour." My dad answers and puts down the newspaper. "Hey, you weren't wearing those clothes yesterday, Aria."

"Oh well i got super wet from the rain and Hannah let me borrow some clothes." I partially told the truth.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna take a shower and head over to Spencer's. Is that ok?" I ask before going up the stairs.

"Yea, that's fine honey. Have fun." My mom smiles and walks to the living room.

I take a quick shower and throw some clothes on. I forgot that i was wearing Ezra's clothes. Luckily i had my hoodie on so my parents wouldn't see the Hollis shirt i was wearing. That would raise a lot of questions. I put some jeans on and slip on some shoes. I fix my hair and put on some makeup. I keep Ezra's shirt on because it smells just like him. Also, it's like i can feel his arms around me. I grab a jacket and rush out the door.

I arrive at Spencer's and the girls are already there sitting on Spencer's bed.

"Hey guys." I say with a huge grin, i was in a good mood.

"Well, looks like Aria had some fun with Fitzy. And you are wearing his shirt!" Hannah says cracking up

Spencer and Emily giggle like crazy. I put my stuff down and sit in the chair

"Come on! We just made up, that's all." I look at them, but i cannot get rid of the my smile.

"Ok! Spill! What happened at Mr. Fitz's apartment?" Emily asks

"His name is Ezra. say it with me Ezra!" I laugh

"Im sorry! It's kinda weird calling him that." Emily smiles and nods for me to continue telling the girls what happened.

"Alright, well i went to Ezra's and it started to rain. Once i got to his apartment, he gave me some of his clothes. We talked and i told him i overreacted and that i shouldn't have blown up at him. Ezra kissed me and then we just cuddled while watching a movie."

"That's it! Aria, you can tell us if you.." I cut Hannah off

"We didn't go farther than kissing! i know what you're thinking Hannah."

"We believe you, don't get your panties in a wad." Spencer laughs

I giggle "Sorry! But something else did happen. Jackie came over."

"Are you serious! Why?" The girls looked extremely shocked.

"She wanted to talk to Ezra about their relationship and how they should get back together. Jackie was pretty upset seeing me in Ezra's clothes." I tell them still feeling the jealously of how Jackie once had Ezra's heart. "Ezra told her that they are over and that he is in love with me." this earned some awes from the girls

I continued "Then Jackie needed some towels to dry off her hair, so Ezra ran to his bathroom to get her one. She decided to take this opportunity and tell me off. Jackie called me a whore and told me Ezra was hers." Tears began to form in my eyes.

"That bitch!" Hannah quickly comments

"Aria, you have nothing to worry about. Jackie is just jealous that you have Ezra's heart now." Spencer quickly comforts me

Emily comes over to hug me and tells me not to worry that Ezra wouldn't let Jackie come between us.

I feel a whole let better telling the girls everything. After that, we decided to do a little shopping!

_A few hours later_

"wow! we literally shopped till we dropped!" Hannah says laughing and throwing her bags on Spencer's floor

"Technically, you bought almost everything! we were just holding some of your bags!" Emily said with a smile and laid on the bed clearly exhausted.

"Well at least we got to spend some time together. Oh my gosh, i cant believe we spent all afternoon shopping! Its almost 7!" Spencer exclaimed

"Whoa." i laugh "i haven't been shopping in forever! This was fun. I so don't wanna go to school tomorrow." I groan and fall on the couch. My feet were killing from all the walking we did

"What and not come on Fitzy's last day! What kind of girlfriend are you!" Hannah explodes in laughter. Soon Spencer and Emily join it

I try hard not to laugh, but Hannah always gets me. "Hey now, I don't want to see him leave! I'm gonna miss seeing him after class and during lunch."

"Why don't you apply for a college course at Hollis? You and Ezra would be a lot closer." Spencer suggests after yawning.

"Spencer! That's an amazing idea! thank you." I run over and give her a huge hug.

"Yea, no problem Aria, but you're suffocating me!" I quickly let go of Spencer and apologize. We all start laughing.

My phone starts ringing.

_New Text Message_

I open the message and see it's from Ezra

_Hey Aria, just wanted to make sure you were ok. See you tomorrow!_

_Love you_

_-Ezra_

I smile, but before i could respond Hannah takes my phone.

"Ooh. Speak of the devil! Damn Aria, Fitz is a keeper! He's hot and sweet!" Hannah tosses my phone back to me.

I laugh and respond back to Ezra

_I'm perfectly fine! I was just thinking about you ;) _

_Love you too_

_-Aria _

I put my phone in my purse and pause to find Spencer asleep on her bed.

"Well, i guess this is our cue to leave." Emily says while silently getting of the bed, trying not to wake Spencer.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow!" I hug them goodbye and drive home.

Spencer's idea was amazing! I can't believe i hadn't thought of that. I'm going to surprise Ezra with the news. He will be so happy. I grin just thinking about it. Soon enough I'm home and my parents are in the living room watching a movie with Mike.

"Hey guys. I'm goin' up to my room" I say as i walk up the stairs, not hearing their response.

I whip out my phone and call Ezra. It rings once before he answers

"_Hey beautiful! I've missed you."_

I blush. good thing he isnt here to see my face. "Hey, i've missed you too! Even though i was just at your place this morning," I laugh, "I can't believe tomorrow is your last day."

Ezra chuckles _"I know love, but this will be good for us! i promise. I hope you won't be seeing other teachers behind my back while im gone." _

I giggle at Ezra's lame joke. I decided to play along. "I dont know. I'm gonna be quite lonely without you. You see, there's this one guy who just happens to catch my eye at this one college. I dont know if i will be able to resist."

"_Hmm. Can't believe I have competition! You should be concerned though Aria. There's this beautiful __girl named Ariana Montez and she's amazing. I might even be in love with her!" _Ezra starts laughing uncontrollably

I laugh "I love you too E-" i turn around to see my mom standing at my doorway. She probably heard my whole conversation!

"Um i gotta go. talk to you later" I quickly hang up the phone and face my mom. i've got a lot of explaining to do

**As always, thank you so much for reviewing! :) I'm not sure if I really like this chapter, but let me know what you think! **

**-Yasmin **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 5**

_I laugh "I love you too E-" i turn around to see my mom standing at my doorway. She probably heard my whole conversation! _

"_Um i gotta go. talk to you later" I quickly hang up the phone and face my mom. i've got a lot of explaining to do_

_**Aria POV**_

"Oh, no need to stop on my account. I was quite interested in the conversation you were having with.." She looks at me expecting an answer. My mom did not look happy.

I just look at her. There is no way I can tell my parents about Ezra yet. I want to wait till the time is right. I say nothing.

"You know, i just came up here to tell you that we have leftovers from dinner in case you wanted some. You didnt hear me because you were in a rush. I can see why. Who is it you were talking too? You too seem pretty serious." She leans against the door frame.

"I'm not hungry." I say my voice just above a whisper

"Aria, who is it you were talking too?" Her voice was rising and she was losing her patience.

Again i don't answer and avoid making eye contact.

"This morning i thought you were at Hannah's but you were in an entirely different place! Now, you wont even say a word!" My mom says practically shouting. I really dont want to tell her. Why was she even listening to my conversation? That is what makes me upset.

"Why were you even eavesdropping! I was having a private conversation with my boyfriend! And yes, i left Hannah's house early to see him. We barely have time to spend together." I get off my bed and stand in front of my mom. Clearly boiling with anger.

"And why haven't i heard of this boyfriend of yours! I don't even know him and you sneak away to see him. what if something were to happen while you are with him? I wouldn't know where you are!" She is on the verge of tears, i see where she is coming from, but she has no right to listen to my conversations.

"He would never hurt me. I am keeping him a secret from everyone! I want this relationship to work because he means a lot to me. I'm not quite ready to bring him forward to you yet mom! Can you please understand that? In time, i will bring him over, but not now. We are not ready." I cross my arms, sighing wondering how my mom will react.

"I'm just worried about you Aria. You've been coming and going from the house and barely talking to me or your father. I trust that this boy of yours will not harm you, but i expect to meet him soon. I just want you to be safe." My mom comes over to hug me

"I understand mom. You have nothing to worry about, trust me. Can we not tell dad or mike about this, i dont need any more interrogation or yelling." I ask my mom with a faint smile

"Yea, that's fine. I have one more quick question. Why is tomorrow his last day? From what i gather he is a college student." She asks with curiosity.

"Yes, he attends Hollis. Um, tomorrow is the last day i get to see him before he leaves for this family thing. He won't be back for a week. That's why I went over to his place this morning." I came up with the best lie i could. She seemed to buy it.

"I hope this is his first year in college. Oh, well i understand now why you went to see him. I can tell he makes you happy because of how you acted when you two were on the phone. You kept laughing and joking around."

"Mom, he makes me really happy. I can't even begin to explain to you how he makes me feel. There are no words." I say blushing a bit

"He sounds wonderful Aria. I'd like to know more about him soon."

I nod and give her a smile hoping that she will just leave so i can call Ezra back.

"Ok, well thank you for being honest with me Aria. See you tomorrow morning." My mom kisses my forehead and exists the room.

I quickly shut my door and sigh. Thinking to myself, you already know him mom. That was a close one. Gotta be more careful next time. I almost said Ezra's name too! Now if my mom heard that, i would be screwed. I looked at the clock and it was 8:45. I picked up my phone and called Ezra back.

"_Hey Aria, is everything ok? You hung up on me_." I can hear the worried tone in his voice.

"Yea, everything is alright. My mom was just listening in on our conversation. Luckily i stopped before saying your name." I am slightly frustrated that I can't even tell my parents about the love of my life. I want them to see how amazing he is and how happy he makes me.

"_That was too close. Thankfully you stopped talking! Did she ask you who you were talking too?_"

"Yup. i just came up with some story about having a boyfriend that goes to Hollis and he's leaving tomorrow to see his family. I tried me best." I laugh. "But as i was about to say before i hung up on you, I love you too! So much."

"_Good thinking Aria. Too bad I'm not really visiting my family tomorrow._" He chuckles "_I'm glad to hear you say that because i love you more than anything in this world. Without you, my life would be empty._" I hear the sincerity in his voice. Which makes me melt inside

"I feel the same way Ez. So I'm going to go to bed. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"_Goodnight Aria. I love you too! Hope you have sweet dreams of me._" Ezra laughs.

I giggle "We will see! Goodnight." I hang up and put my phone on my desk.

I quickly put pj's on and lay in bed. At this moment, i wish Ezra's arms were around me and whisper goodnight after kissing my cheek. I close my eyes and drift away thinking about Ezra.

_**Ezra POV**_

After i hung up with Aria, i was feeling happier than ever. But the realization of almost getting caught hit me. What would happen if her mom ever found out. Would I be sent to jail? Would Aria and I ever see each other again?

I quickly stop thinking about it because i am grateful to be with Aria. Sure, Jackie messed up our relationship a little, but i dont know what i would do without Aria. She is my other half. I fell hard for her.

Tomorrow is my last day at Rosewood, then off to teach at Hollis. I have a pretty sweet goodbye speech planned out for tomorrow. Can't wait till Aria hears it because it is basically about her.

I put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, then go to bed. As always my mind drifts to my beautiful Aria.

**A/N: Sorry i left you guys with a cliff hanger last chapter! Hahaha. I felt that aria's mom would be protective and upset about Aria she understood why aria kept it a secret. haha well i hope you liked this chapter! As always thank you so much for reviewing! means a lot! :) **

**-Yasmin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so I'm skipping the day Ezra leaves the Rosewood High School. This is going to start the day when Aria starts her Hollis class :) I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading! haha Sorry it's been a while since i've updated. But Here You Go**

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 6**

_Aria POV _

"'You must give up the life you had planned, in order to have the life that is waiting for you' I thought I knew what that meant. But I didn't. Till i met you you." Ezra's words came to my mind again. His goodbye speech was amazing. I could clearly tell it was about me. The girls knew it too. They kept glancing back at me and giving me smiles.

I went to Ezra's last night to thank him. We had Chinese takeout and read to Kill A Mocking Bird once again. A few stolen kisses here and there. Since it was a school night i headed home. Ezra starts at Hollis today and he doesn't know it yet, but i do too. I can't wait to see him.

I put some cute clothes on and curled my hair. I took a quick look at my phone and i had two texts. One from Hannah and Ezra. I read Ezra's first.

_Hey Aria, I'm really gonna miss seeing your beautiful face in my class today. Hopefully I will see you tonight. Around 7?_

_-Ezra_

I text back telling him that sounds great. Then i read Hannah's

_Have fun with Fitzy today! ;) Tell me what he thinks of the surprise! Love ya Aria _

I looked at the clock and it was 7:45. SHIT! I'm going to be late to my Pottery class at Hollis! I didn't reply to Hannah and quickly put on my makeup on. One quick look in the mirror and I rushed out the door.

Just as i was about to walk into class i saw Ezra walking from his car. Damn he looks fine! I decided class can wait and approach him.

_Ezra POV_

I get out of my car and walk to my first class. This is definitely going to be different from High School, but I'm ready.

"Mr. Fitz?" I hear a very familiar voice behind me and i turn around.

"Aria! What are you doing here?" I pull her in for a hug and kiss the top of her head. This is what I'm going to miss most. Seeing my beautiful girlfriend every day.

"I decided to take a class here at Hollis so we could see each other a lot more." She tells me with a huge grin.

"That's amazing. I'm so excited." I laugh "Why don't i walk you to class. And i must say, you look very beautiful today. As you do everyday." I give her a wink.

"Thanks Ezra. Let's go." We walk and i take a hold of his hand. "I love being able to hold your hand and no one is around to judge us."

"I know. This feels great. Well, here we are. Have fun and will I see you at lunch?" I give her a grin hoping she and I would spend some time together.

"That would be great. I will just head over here after I'm done with English at high school. I hear the new teacher stinks. I'm really gonna miss you."

"Sounds good! I'm going to miss you too Aria. Don't worry, we will still be able to see each other a lot more which is amazing. I gotta go teach, but i will see you at lunch. I love you." I press my lips to hers. It was short and sweet, but filled with passion. I could get used to this.

She smiles, " Love you too. Bye Ezra."

I wave goodbye and walk away.

_Aria POV_

I'm so late to class, but its worth it since i got to see Ezra. I walk inside the pottery room.

"Why Hello there. I'm Ms. Patterson. Please, grab a smock and join us. We were just getting started." She's pretty nice. I'm beginning to like her. "Hm. How about you take a seat over by Bryce." Ms. Patterson points to him. He doesn't look that bad, kinda cute i guess. But no one is as adorable as Ezra. **(In my story, Bryce is A LOT cuter than how Bryce looked on PLL tuesday. Just sayin. haha. just wanted to put that out there)**

I sit down on the stool next to Bryce and put my stuff down. I put on my smock and listen to directions. Ms. Patterson wants us to create something that will be useful to us. I decided to make a candle holder. I don't know how, but I'll try. I begin working and miserably fail. I laugh to myself.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Bryce asks while laughing.

"I have no idea what to do." I blush. I can't believe i took this class.

"I can help you if you'd like." He stares at me with his dark green eyes.

"Um. Yea sure that would be great." I give him a smile. "My name is Aria by the way."

"Nice to meet you Aria. That is a beautiful name. I'm Bryce as you already know." He laughs and makes his way over to me.

I laugh a bit. "Thanks. So I'm trying to make a candle holder, but this just looks like a piece of crap."

"It's ok. This is your first time doing pottery. Let's see." Bryce stands behind me. "Slowly step on the pedal." I do what he says and his hands go over mine and starts shaping the clay. "You just gotta start off slow and steady." He whispers in my ear.

I feel a shiver go down my spine as he whispers to me. I blush and look down in embarrassment. I tell myself to calm down and that he's just helping me. We talked as he helped me shape the clay. He's really nice, sweet, and has a really artistic view on things. Finally, Bryce and I finished shaping my candle holder and it looked great.

"Wow. This is amazing. Thanks so much for your help Bryce." He lets go of my hands and faces me.

"No problem Aria. Any time." Bryce gives me a smile and nods. He walks away to wash his hands. Class was over in 5 minutes so i decide to clean up. I wash my hands and put all the supplies i used away.

"Alright class. I will see you tomorrow! Have a great day." Ms. Patterson yells as students began filing out of the classroom.

"Hey Aria, wait!" I was about to leave but turn around to see Bryce trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, what's up Bryce?" I ask, wanting to hurry and get back to school. Plus, i was excited to see Ezra for lunch.

"i was just wondering if you wanted to go have some coffee or something tomorrow." He asks me so sweetly that i didn't want to turn him down, but I would probably have plans with Ezra.

"Um. I can check!" I take out my phone. "How about we exchange numbers and i can let you know." I tell him, hoping this would be a quicker way out of the conversation.

"Yea, that would be great. here you go." He gives me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thanks and here's mine." i hand him a post it note. "See you later!" I rush out the door and head off to Rosewood high.

_55 minutes later_

"Ugh! My head hurts from those super hard questions." Hannah complains loudly

"Come on hannah, it wasn't that bad. Sure some of the questions were hard, but the others were easy!" Spencer adds.

"Well that's because you're freakishly smart!" Emily and Hannah both yell across the lunch table.

"It is true." I laugh and start to get up

"Hey where are you going?" Spencer asks.

"Ezra and I are going out for lunch." I smile, clearly excited.

"Yea, I remembered! Have fun with you know who. I'm sure you'll be in his car making out like how you were at Mona's party." Hannah cracks up. Emily and Spencer try holding in their giggles, but they couldn't.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I'll see you guys later." I wave them goodbye and get in my car.

I get to Hollis and park. I walk over to the English building and look for Ezra's office. My heart was pounding and my head was in the clouds. Ezra and I were perfect! Nothing has gotten between us lately. Soon enough i found his office and hear voices inside. The door was cracked open a bit.

"Jackie, please not here." Clearly that was Ezra's voice. I can already feel my eyes tearing up. I go against my better judgement and look through the crack. I can't believe what i see. My emotions got the best of me and i opened the door.

"Ezra?" I look at him confused and hurt.

**Left you with a cliff hanger! What do you think will happen next? :) hahaha **

**-Yasmin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, sorry for leaving you with a mean cliff hanger! Hopefully i can be forgiven! :) Anyways. I'm starting off in Ezra's POV and it starts before Aria sees what she sees ;) Here you go! **

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right- Chapter 7**

_Ezra POV_

"Have a great day" i say to my class as the leave the room. I get a few waves and smiles.

I gather all of my stuff together and go to my office really quick before meeting Aria for lunch. I can't wait to tell her about my first class and see her beautiful self. It was hard not seeing Aria today in class, hopefully i will get used to it. The events of this morning flood through my mind. They way Aria and I kissed was amazing. I always had this electric feeling and I felt happy. I was definitely ready to see Aria.

I open the door to my office and set my bag on the desk. i was about to walk out until i heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Ezra! Do you want to go out for lunch?" I turn to face Jackie, she's giving me a smile.

"I would, but I have plans with Ariana today." Hopefully she will drop the topic and i can leave. The tension is so thick in the room.

"Oh," Her face fell, "That's good. But, before you go can we talk for a second?" Jackie stares me straight in the eyes, pleading.

"Um.." I look at my watch, this better be fast, "That's fine, i have a couple of minutes to spare anyways. What's up?" I perch on my desk awaiting Jackie to begin.

"Ezra, I truly miss you. I miss the way you make me feel and I'm still in love with you. I wish i hadn't broke off our engagement! I was just confused and thought i wasn't ready for the commitment, but i know now that i am." She takes a step closer to me

"I'm sorry you just realized this. Really i am, but I've moved on. Ariana has my heart now and honestly, she's my soulmate." I rub the back of my neck, nervous of how Jackie will react.

"Come on Ezra! It kills me seeing you with Ariana and having the time of your life! Remember how i used to make you feel that way? Don't you miss the way i touch you, kiss you, spend time with you?" Jackie caresses my cheek. I pull her hand away and look her in the eyes.

"Jackie, please not now." I didn't have time to react. Jackie puts her arms around my neck and kisses me, yet i hadn't pulled away. I guess i was shocked, but when i came back to my senses i pull away. Before i get the chance to yell at Jackie for what she had done, i hear a voice that i wasn't expecting.

"Ezra?" I look at Aria. Her eyes filled with confusion and hurt. She was on the verge of tears. I had to do something and fast.

"Aria, it's not what it looks like!" I approach her and try to hold her hands, but she backs away.

"Oh and what exactly is this Ezra! I come here to have lunch with my amazing boyfriend and i see you in your office kissing your ex! What the hell am i supposed to think!" Her voice is filled with anger and hurt.

"I thought her name was Ariana." Jackie decides to speak up, with a smirk

"Jackie, shut the hell up!" I yell and she immediately looks away. "She kissed me! You have to believe me. I was getting ready to see you and she came to talk to me." I look into her brown eyes trying to make her understand.

"Ezra, i thought you straightened this out on saturday at your apartment." She lets out a dark laugh. "I should've known this would happen. I could never compete with Jackie. You even said there was nothing to worry about." Aria crosses her arms and i can tell she is trying not to cry.

"Jackie, kissed me. I never intended for that to happen. Before you walked in i was about to tell her.." She cuts me off

"What! You were going to tell her, i have a girlfriend and she can walk in any minute. Let's not do this here! Ezra, i trusted you with my heart and you broke it." A single tear falls and as much as i want to wipe it away, i know aria wouldn't let me.

"Aria, that's not what i was going to say. I'm in love with you not her!" I glance at Jackie who is enjoying this argument

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let Jackie kiss you!" She looks at me with anger. "You know what Ezra, i will make this easier for you. We are over. You can have your bitch of an ex back!" Aria spat. "Oh Jackie, i guess this is what you wanted right! You can have him!" She starts crying and runs out of the room

"Don't worry about her Ezra. You have me now." Jackie smiles and tries to grab my hand, but i run after Aria.

"Aria wait! Please!" I run right behind her. She turns backs and wipes her tears away. Aria takes a sharp turn and i couldn't catch up. I stop to catch my breath. I was too late. She was gone. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. What have I done?

Aria POV

I run as fast as i could out of the building. I can't believe what Ezra did. Why would he let Jackie kiss him! My tears keep falling and i can't bring myself to stop. I trusted Ezra and all the things he said were lies. Why would he do this to me! I love him so much. Jackie got exactly what she wanted.

I keep running and find my way to the parking lot until i run into someone.

"Oh my gosh!" I say, sniffing, "I'm so sorry." I help the man up

"It's ok.." The man is Bryce. Once he looks at my face, he gets a concerned look. "Aria, is everything alright?"

"Um.. Yea" I say with a shaky voice. "I'm having a bad day." I avoid his eyes

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks sweetly

"Not right now. I have a lot of thinking to do, but maybe we can talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. How about i buy you lunch? Don't worry, no spinning objects will be involved." He laughs. This was his attempt to get me to laugh and it worked

I giggle, "Sounds good. Just text me with the details."

"Ok. Bye Aria." He pulls me in for a hug. It caught me by surprise at first, but i hugged back. This was making me miss Ezra's protective arms around me. I need to get out of here before i break down crying.

"Thanks Bryce. I needed that. See you tomorrow." I wave goodbye and head home. There is no way I'm going to school like this.

When i get home, no one is there. I run up to my room and collapse onto my bed. I let my tears out and sob. I've never been hurt like this before. It feels as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I put my headphones in and try to relax a bit. But I cried even harder when "Happiness" came on. Our song. I hear my phone ring and i look at the screen to see who is calling me.

_Call from E.F._

I press ignore. There is nothing Ezra can say to fix this now. He broke my heart into a million pieces.

Then i get a text and i open it.

_Aria, please talk to me. I never intended for that kiss to happen. I love you. It will always be you. _

_-Ezra_

How can he love me, if he let another woman kiss him. I delete the text and turn off my phone. I can't deal with Ezra or anyone else for right now. I just want time to myself.

I let out a sigh and wipe away my tears. Will i get over this heartbreak? Slowly i drift to sleep. Not having a care in the world.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! mean a lot :) **

**-Yasmin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right- Chapter 8**

_Ezra POV_

My last class went by slowly and all i could think about was Aria. Why the hell did Jackie have to kiss me. I am no longer in love with her! I should really thank Jackie for breaking off our engagement because i found Aria. She's my one and only. I should've kept running after her. I'm such an idiot! I let out frustrated sigh. Hopefully Aria will let me explain. I will do whatever it takes for her to understand.

"?" one of my new students named Bryce approaches me. It's only been my first day and i've heard so much about him. Pure ladies man and uses his charm to his advantage. He just uses the girls for his own enjoyment. Thinking about it sickens me.

"Um. Yes. What can i do for you Bryce?" I ask, trying to focus back on the class

"It's time to go. I was raising my hand, but you were kinda out of it." He gives me a nod

"Oh, I'm sorry." I stand up and address the rest of the class, "You are all free to go. Have a nice day." The students rush out of the classroom and soon I'm the only one left.

I sit back down and whip out my phone. I quickly text Aria, wishing she would answer. Deep down i knew she wanted to talk to me, but she's too stubborn to admit it. She needs to know that what Jackie did was uncalled for and i certainly didn't enjoy it. Jackie's kiss was nothing compared to Aria's. The love i have for Aria is greater than anything on this earth. Somehow, i have to get her to know that.

I decide to call her this time, except it went straight to voicemail. I try again and again, still no answer. I leave a couple messages asking her to let me explain and that i love her. I run my hand through my hair tired from all the stress. My phone rings. I jump and hope that it's from Aria. Sadly the caller I.D. says Jackie. I press ignore and leave my classroom.

I head home, searching for comfort. I find none, only memories of Aria come about. The days we spent cuddling on the couch watching movies together, eating takeout, stolen kisses here and there. I shed a tear, but quickly wipe it away. I don't want to lose Aria, not now. I grab a beer out the my fridge, hoping it would help me clear my head. Once i finish the bottle, i try calling Aria again. Still no answer. She must've turned her phone off. My eyes grow heavy and i collapse on my bed. I close my eyes and I drift to sleep thinking only about Aria.

_Aria POV_

I wake up from my nap. It seemed short, but when i looked at the time, my nap was longer than usual. It's about 8:00 and i see a plate of food on my desk. My mom didn't want to disturb my sleep and left it there. I should probably thank her later. I yawn and stretch my arms out. I grab my phone and turn it back on. As soon as it turns on, i get tons of alerts for texts and calls. There are 15 missed calls and voice mails from Ezra as well as 8 texts. I have 2 other messages. One from Hannah and one from Bryce.

I read Bryce's first

_Hey Aria. I'll let you know the details tomorrow during class. See you _

I delete the text. I'm starting to feel that this lunch thing with Bryce is a bad idea. It might mean something more to him than it really is. I'm definitely not looking to move on. I just needed someone to talk too. I feel tears fall down my face once again.

Ezra floods my mind and my heart aches. How i wish i could have his protective arms around me and whisper "I love you" in my ear. I wish Jackie wouldn't have worked at Hollis. Why would Ezra let Jackie kiss him? Maybe he wasn't expecting it. Or maybe he wanted her to kiss him. No, Ezra clearly stated that he was no longer interested in Jackie. I don't know anymore. I then read Hannah's text

_How was lunch with Fitzy? You didn't come back to school, so the girls and i were just making sure you were ok. Did he keep you for some extra credit ;) haha _

I decide to ask the girls to come over so I can talk to them about what happened. After a couple of minutes they replied that they would be right over. I quickly change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. As i wait for the girls, i look at one of Ezra's texts.

_Aria, please let me explain what happened with Jackie today. I promise you that he kiss means nothing to me. My heart belongs to you and only you. Call me or text me back please. I love you_

_-Ezra_

I start sobbing, re-reading his text over and over again. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I know i love Ezra, i do with all my heart, but how do i know this won't happen again. My door opens and the girls pile in. Emily sees me crying and quickly comforts me.

"Is everything ok Aria?" Spencer asks with a concerned look. Hannah gives me a worried look before sitting beside me.

"No. Everything sucks." I sniff and bury my head in my hands

"Tell us what happened." Emily says trying to get me to raise my head

"Jackie..." i sniff and i shed a tear, "Jackie kissed Ezra."

"Aria.. I'm so sorry." Spencer squeezes my hand, giving me comfort.

"That jerk. I will seriously whoop his ass next time i see him! Why would he let Jackie kiss him?" Hannah chimes in

"You don't need to whoop his ass Hannah. It's ok." i wipe a tear away, "I don't know why. He said he didn't intend for Jackie to kiss him. But i broke up with him because i was so angry and upset." My tears fill my eyes and i blink them away. Trying not to cry.

"Did you let him explain?" Emily asks

"Not really. I don't know if i should. This is the second time Jackie has messed up our relationship! I can't stand it!" I remember the look Ezra had after Jackie kissed him. His eyes filled with confusion and shock.

"Aria, maybe he's telling you the truth. It was jackie who made the move and she probably caught him off-guard." Spencer adds trying to remain positive

"I say make him pay and kick his ass." Hannah stands and crosses her arms

"That won't solve anything Hannah. Aria should talk to him." Emily quickly says

I sniff once more, "I'll think about it. Thanks for the support guys. I have no idea what i would do without you." I pull them in for a group hug

"You'd probably be a loner." Spencer laughs, lightening the mood.

I grab my phone and erase all the messages from Ezra. If i hear his voice now, i will just cave into going back with him. If he wants this relationship to work as much as i do, he needs to figure out what's going on between him and Jackie.

"So are there any cute guys in your pottery class?" Hannah grins laying beside me

"Not really. I really only have eyes for Ezra." i laugh, "but there's this guy named Bryce and he's really sweet. He's taking me out for lunch tomorrow." I blush

"Oooo la la." Hannah giggles. Spencer and Emily join in

"Nice! Wait, you're not trying to make Fitz jealous right?" Spencer eyes me suspiciously

"What! No way. Bryce and I are strictly friends. He saw me crying and offered to buy me lunch. Hopefully he doesn't take this lunch the wrong way."

"Right. Well, don't lead him on!" Emily laughs, "What if Mr. Fitz saw you together?"

"Emily, his name is Ezra. and i would explain it to him later, but he shouldn't care. He's probably with Jackie." i roll my eyes, slightly annoyed by the idea

"Hey now. What happened to letting him explain?" Spencer asks

"I want him to explain, but he needs to know where his relationship stands with Jackie. I don't want to hear excuses from Ezra. It's either her or me. I know i sound like a total bitch, but i don't want Jackie trying to steal him away. Again.."

"You don't sound like a bitch. That's what i would say too. Just trust your heart Aria." Hannah tells me giving me a hug, "Well I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. See you tomorrow ladies."

Spencer and Emily get up as well. They both give me a hug and say their goodbyes. I wave and lay down on my bed. I cry a little more after they leave. For the rest of the night, i toss and turn, contemplating whether i should talk to Ezra or not. Then i realize, I'm just letting Jackie win.

**Hope everyone had a safe 4th of July! :) Hopefully you guys like this chapter! I wanted to get Ezra's side on here. As always thank you all for the reviews! Let me know what you think... **

**-Yasmin :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right- Chapter 9**

_Aria POV_

I got no sleep at all. All i could think about was Ezra and how I just handed him over to Jackie. Why am i giving up so easily? I love Ezra with all of my heart. I was blinded by my jealously to understand the situation. I should've listened to Ezra. Hopefully I will see him today and ask him to forgive me. It's about 6:30 am. I'm going to be at Hollis an hour early to see him. Ezra loves to be ready and organized for class. Maybe I can talk to him for a little bit.

I hurry out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I picked the purple dress i wooed Ezra with. I remember the night he came to his apartment and once he saw me he said "Wow." That was a memorable night. I smile to myself thinking of all our wonderful memories. I can't believe i was so quick in throwing it away. I curl my hair and put on some makeup. It looked natural just the way Ezra liked it. I grab some heels, get my bag, and walk downstairs. My dad is in the kitchen making some eggs.

"Hey dad. I'll see you later." I give him a quick hug and start to head out.

"Aria, wait. Isn't it a little early for you to go to school? It's only 7." He looks at me with a little suspicion

"Yea, but i have to finish a project that's due today in my pottery class." I give him a smile

"Oh alright. Bye sweetie." Thank goodness he bought it. I wave goodbye and leave the house.

_10 minutes later_

As i park, i take a few deep breaths preparing for what i am about to do. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if Jackie is there? My thoughts are interrupted by my phone beeping. I got a text from Emily.

_Aria, hopefully you are about to talk to Ezra. Let him explain everything before you talk. You two are meant for each other. I can tell by they way he used to look at you during class. Don't give up! _

Emily is amazing! I glance up thinking of what to say to her when i see Ezra getting out of his car. I throw my phone in my bag, keeping a mental note to text Emily back later. Here it goes.

Ezra POV

I am a mess. I got up this morning feeling miserable. I was checking my phone all night waiting for Aria to respond. I wanted to get to my office a little early to get ready for my classes today. I get to Hollis at around 7:15 and park. I let out a sigh. Today isn't going to be the best. I want to see Aria so bad and explain what had happened with Jackie. I grab my bag and get out of my car. I slowly walk to the building where my office is located. Suddenly i hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Aria. I rub my eyes making sure i wasn't seeing things. I smile and she runs towards me.

I drop my bag and give Aria a hug, never wanting to let go. She pulls away with tears in her eyes. I brush them away with my thumb.

"Aria. I am so sorry. But Jackie kissed me, i swear. She just shocked me! I had no idea that she was going to kiss me. I promise you that i didn't enjoy it at all. I only had thoughts of you. And.." Aria silenced me with a kiss.

This kiss was filled with passion and longing. I pick her up and spin her around. She giggles. Oh how i've missed her laugh. I know a day seems like nothing, but it's a lifetime without Aria. I put her down. She finally speaks.

"Ezra. I know it wasn't your fault. I was just.." She struggles to hold her tears in, but continues, "i was just scared that i was losing you to Jackie and i got jealous. I got so angry that she kissed you and i shouldn't have broken up with you. I should be the one apologizing. I should have let you explain instead of being so stubborn." Aria presses a kiss to my lips.

"I.. missed.. you" I said in between kisses. Aria pulls away once again and i intertwine our hands. this is where i belong. Our hands are a perfect match.

"I missed you too Ezra, a lot. I love you so much. I'm not going to let Jackie take you away from me. She needs to know that you belong to me." she laughs and hugs me.

"Jackie won't be able to take me away from you. You have my heart Aria. I'm yours forever. Whether you like it or not." I chuckle.

She laughs and looks me. I see the sparkle in her eyes, "I'd love to have you forever Mr. Fitz!" She winks and i start walking her to class. Then we see Jackie approaching us.

"Well, seems like you two made up quickly." I hear the sadness in her voice. Jackie gives Aria a glare. I squeeze Aria's hand, showing her that everything will be ok.

"Yeah. Not that our relationship should matter to you." I tell her in a harsh tone.

She lets out a dark laugh "Of course. I'm sorry. I'll see you guys around. Bye" Jackie brushes passed Aria.

"Ok then." I say and stop in my tracks. Aria gives me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asks in a concerned voice

I pull her closer and whisper in her ear "You look very sexy in this dress. I remember it very well." I laugh and she grins. I brush my hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, you said wow, when you first saw me in it. Too bad i didn't wear this for you." She winks at me and slowly walks away.

"Oh really! We'll see about that." I grab her around her waist and kiss her neck. She sighs in contentment. This is the best morning i've had in a while.

"Ezra. As much as i'd love to continue this, i have to get to class." I glance at my watch and see that it is 7:45. So much for being prepared.

"How about you come over to my office for lunch?" I ask, hoping her answer would be yes.

"I'd love too, but I'm having lunch with Bryce today." My face falls. I feel slightly angry and jealous.

Not wanting to cause an argument right now, I keep the things I've heard about Bryce to myself. "Is there any way you could get out of it for today?" I nuzzle my head against her neck.

"I don't know Ezra."

"Please." I kiss her forehead, "For me?" I kiss her cheek, then her other cheek. Finally i kiss her lips that started off sweet but quickly turns heated. We stop to catch our breaths.

"Yea, I'll have lunch with him later. You are definitely more important." She smiles and kisses my lips once more. "see you at lunch! Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Aria." I wave and walk to my office. My lips are tingling from the heated kiss Aria and I shared. I think of a surprise for lunch for Aria. It will be perfect! I grin to myself.

_Aria POV_

I walk to my classroom feeling better than ever. I'm practically glowing. Ezra is amazing, i love him so much. The chills i feel when he whispers in my ear. My phone vibrates in my bag. I have a text from Ezra.

_Can't wait to see you today for lunch. Love you _

_-Ezra_

I smile to myself and respond back.

_I'm excited! Love you too ;) _

_-Aria_

I remember that i had to text Emily back. I tell her thank you so much and that things with Ezra turned out great. I text Spencer and Hannah telling them that all is well with Ezra again. I put my phone in my bag and grab a smock. Today, I'm going to attempt to make a bowl. Ms. Patterson arrives and says i can get started. Suddenly someone grabs my waist. I jump away and turn to see who it was.

"Whoa, someone's jumpy today." Bryce laughs. He looks at me from head to toe. Obviously liking what he sees.

"Um. Yea, i guess." I give him a small smile and walk towards the supplies to get the things i need.

"So, i was thinking i could pick you up for lunch today."

"Right, about that... i actually can't go. I have something i have to do." I glance at him and Bryce didn't look happy.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to our lunch date." He gives me a pout, "Maybe you could ditch that other thing." He comes closer to me reaching for my hand.

I quickly pull away grabbing some clay so he wouldn't be able to intertwine our hands. "Well, I don't really think it was going to be a date per-say. Just two friends talking." I start getting uncomfortable, "i can't ditch my other plans. My _boyfriend_ wouldn't be too happy with me." I try to walk past him but he stands in front of me.

"Your boyfriend is a lucky guy. We can just have lunch another day then." Bryce gives me a smile and walks away.

That was very weird. Bryce was a lot more touchy than when i first met him. He is definitely not someone i want to be around. Bryce keeps looking over at me and i just ignore it. The time is going by so slowly.

I get started on my bowl. Ms. Patterson comes around checking on my progress.

"Very good Aria. You are doing a lot better than last time." She grins. I nod and murmur thanks. She walks away to check on the other students.

I look at the clock. Finally, class is over in 5 minutes. I take my clay and put it away. I wash my hands and grab my bag, getting ready to go. We are dismissed and i rush out of the classroom. I really don't want too run into Bryce.

I get to Rosewood High and meet up with the girls before class starts.

"Aria!" They all shout, running up to me.

"Hey guys!" I smile

"Look at her. She's practically glowing." Spencer laughs

"Told you Aria. I know you two are meant to be." Emily grins giving me a hug.

"Well, Fitzy is irresistible." Hannah giggles

"Hey! He's mine!" I laugh, "Everything went great. I'm going over to his office for lunch."

The bell rings. The girls respond with smiles and we rush to class.

_55 minutes later_

"Uh. I so don't wanna do this homework." Hannah complains

"I don't either! this new English teacher sucks. Aria, beg Fitz to come back!" Emily laughs, joking around. All of us break out in giggles.

"Why don't you all come over tonight and we can do it together." Spencer insists.

"Yes!" Emily and Hannah yell. They both look at me, for i hadn't said anything yet.

"Well Aria.. Do you wanna come over? Or are you gonna work on some extra credit?" Hannah winks and starts laughing uncontrollably. She just has to joke about my relationship with Ezra.

"I'm gonna hang out at Ezra's tonight. Probably watch a movie and have take-out." I smile. Whenever I'm with Ezra, i feel safe and happy. The girls interrupt my thoughts.

"Alright. Don't have too much fun." Spencer jokes, "Hey, you should probably get going. Don't wanna miss that lunch with Fitz!"

"Right!" I laugh, "See you guys later!" I rush out of the school and head to Hollis once again.

Once i park my car, i go to Ezra's office. This time, Ezra is the only one in his office. I sneak up behind him and hug him.

"Whoa!" He turns around and smiles to see it was just me. "You scared me." He kisses my

forehead and grabs his car keys.

"Where are we going?" I give him a confused look.

"It's a surprise." He flashes me his boyish smile. He looks so adorable right now with the sun shining right on him as if he was an angel.

"Oh..I see how it is ." I wink. He tries to press a kiss to my lips but i back away. "You don't get to kiss me until i see this surprise!" I laugh, knowing this will drive him crazy.

"That's not fair Aria!" He grins, "Let's go." Ezra takes my hand and brings me to his car. "Alright. I know this sounds weird, but i need you to put this blindfold on. I don't want you to see your surprise until we get there." He chuckles and hands me a black blindfold.

"Ezra! Are you trying to get me back for making you put a bag over your head?" I laugh and poke him in the chest.

He laughs "Not exactly, but now that you bring it up, yes. Now put the blindfold on Ms. Montgomery."

I smile "Fine. I hope you are not trying to kidnap me Ezra!" I put the blindfold over my eyes and Ezra ties it.

I hear the car door open and Ezra places me into the passenger seat. He closes the door and he starts the car.

"Where are we going Ezra? I can't see a thing." I complain, crossing my arms.

"That's the point Aria. I promise you will love it."

"You are so lucky after lunch i have a free period. Are we almost there?" Suddenly the car stops.

"We have arrived." I start to untie my blindfold, but Ezra stops me. "Don't take it off just yet." I hear him get out of the car and opens my door. He grabs my hand.

"Ezra, the suspense is killing me! I wanna see my surprise!" I whine

"You know, patience is a virtue." He chuckles and kisses my hand. I know that i am blushing. "Aria Montgomery, i love you so much. This is going to be our special place. No one can bother us here." He unties the blindfold

"Ezra..." i try to hold back my tears. "It's beautiful."

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D I'm glad you all are enjoying it! Hopefully you like this chapter! See ya soon **

**-Yasmin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 10**

_"You know, patience is a virtue." He chuckles and kisses my hand. I know that i am blushing. "Aria Montgomery, i love you so much. This is going to be our special place. No one can bother us here." He unties the blindfold_

_"Ezra..." i try to hold back my tears. "It's beautiful."_

_Aria POV_

"I'm glad you like it!"

I look around the beautiful forest and lake. The sun leaves a simmer of light on the water, there are tons of trees surrounding us. It was a perfect place for the two of us. I realize Ezra left my side. I wipe the small tears i had and turn around to see Ezra with a bouquet of roses.

"For you my dear." He hands them to me, our hands brush and we instantly feel something. I can't quite place it, but it made me blush. I place the roses in the backseat of his car.

"Why thank you kind sir!" i laugh and kiss his cheek.

Ezra POV

Aria kisses my cheek and a smile appears on my face. I quickly press a kiss to her lips. She kisses back with the same amount of passion. I pull back and rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you" I whisper, running my hands through her soft hair

"I love you too." She whispers back

We let go and I open the trunk of the car.

"What are you doing?" She asks

"You'll see." I pull out a picnic basket and a blanket.

I walk over to an open area by the lake while Aria follows behind me. I lay the blanket on the grass and sit. I pat the space next to me for Aria to sit.

"I am very impressed . You are quite the romantic." She winks and intertwines our hands. "It's nice to actually have a date outside your apartment." Aria smiles

I give her a hurt look, "What! I thought you loved my apartment!" I laugh

She giggles with me, "I do love your apartment! But it's just nice to be outdoors with you is all." I kiss her forehead

"Well would you like to do the honors and open the basket?" I hand it over to Aria

"Yeah sure." She opens it and starts to laugh uncontrollably. To the point of tears

I chuckle "What's so funny?"

"You seriously bought chinese take out and put it into this basket." She laughs, but calms down a bit, "Oh Ezra i love you." Aria hugs me

"Aria, you know I don't have the best culinary skills. And this is the best i could come up with." We both start laughing.

"Very true. Wait, why is there a mini cd player in here?" She asks in a confused voice

"That's another surprise! But right now, let's eat." I give Aria her food and i grab mine. We sit in perfect bliss talking about anything and everything. I pull out my phone to check the time and see that i have 3 missed calls from Jackie. I ignore the alerts.

"We have about an hour left." I tell Aria

Her face falls "Oh, but we are having so much fun."

I face Aria and caress her cheek. "We can always come back. Like i said, this is our place."

"How did you find it?"

"I was running one morning and decided to take a different route through the park. I, um, got lost and found this place. It took me a while to find out where i was, but when i saw it, i immediately thought of you." I flash her a smile. Aria rests her head on my shoulder and i wrap my arm around her waist. We both look at lake and how the sun perfectly reflects off of it.

We sit there for a while in comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's company. I intertwined our hands and smiled. Aria and I were in our own perfect world. No one was here to bother us.

"Have i told you how much i love you?" Aria asks in a content tone

"Um.. No not really." I laugh, "Yes, yes you have. And i love you will all my heart." I kiss her hand

She giggles, "This is perfect. Thank you for bringing me here Ezra."

I stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asks, standing up as well

"It's time for your next surprise. We only have a little time left." I grab her hand and turn on the CD player. Happiness, our song, comes on.

I pull her close and start dancing.

"Ezra," She holds back her tears, "I love this. I love being here with you in our place and just being happy together." Aria rests her head on my shoulder as we sway to the music. She wraps her arms around my neck and i put my arms around her waist.

"I love being here too. It's perfect. As for the dancing, I never got the chance to at the dance-a-thon. I danced with spencer instead." We laugh "Spencer is great, but it was kind of awkward."

"Yeah, you looked awkward." She laughs again. I sigh in contentment, not wanting this day to end. The song ends and we just keep swaying. The breeze blowing around us and the sun illuminating Aria's beautiful face.

I lean down and kiss her. Both of us not wanting to stop, but if we didn't Aria wouldn't get to school on time, neither would I. I smile

"It's time to go Aria." She grins back and picks up the basket. I pick up the blanket and roll it up.

"Last one to the car walks back to Hollis!" Aria challenges and begins running in her sandals

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" I yell and begin running after her. I am right on her heels, but somehow she managed to get in the drivers seat before me and locks the doors. I can hear her laughing

"I win! Looks like you're walking back." Aria starts the car

"Aria, please let me in!" I give her a pout, knowing she can't resist. I pull the door handle, but it's still locked.

"I don't know." She gives me a seductive smile, "You have to give me something in return."

"What is that Ms. Montgomery?" I ask her

"You have to kiss me." She giggles

"That's it?" There has to be a catch or something

"Yup." She unlocks the doors and gets out to stand in front of me. I throw the blanket in the back.

I push her lightly against the car and kiss her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and finally her lips. I kiss her like never before. She kisses back with much more passion. Before i stop, i suck the skin on her neck and kiss it. Leaving her with a tiny hickey. She moans in pleasure. I smile, knowing i have won.

"Alright. I win." I laugh and hug Aria.

"Yes you do." She laughs and pulls away. She examines her neck using the side-view mirrors and gasps

"Ezra! As much as i love this, how am i going to explain this to my dad! My mom knows i have a boyfriend, but my dad doesn't" She looks at me worried

"Just leave your hair down and you should be fine. Don't worry too much about it." I give her an encouraging smile.

"Alright, what ever you say Mr. Fitz," She laughs, "Let's go. Or else we will both be late." Aria rushes to the passenger side and buckles in.

I get in the drivers seat and head towards Hollis. I hold Aria's hand the entire way back.

"Thank you so much for this lunch date Ezra. It was truly amazing and i loved spending time with you!" She gives me the smile i will always love

"It was very fun! Definitely doing this again soon." I smile, but keep my eyes on the rode

Aria turns the radio on and "Somewhere Only We Know" comes on.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

"This song is perfect! If we ever need to talk or just be together, we go somewhere only we know." Aria's face lights up as she says this

We arrive at Hollis and i park next to Aria's car.

"Well, here we are!" I get out of the car and open Aria's door.

"Thank you!" She gets out and hugs me

"You are very welcome. I love you Aria."

"I love you too! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? You aren't coming over tonight?" I give her a confused look

"I would go over, but my dad is having this dinner with someone he works with and i have to be there." She rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed

"Hey, it's ok. I will be thinking about you." I wink, which causes her to laugh

"Me too. I'll probably be texting you during the whole thing anyways." She giggles

"Ok. Sounds good. Bye Aria." I kiss her cheek once more

"Bye Ezra." She waves and i walk towards my building, smiling about my afternoon with Aria.

_Aria POV_

This afternoon was amazing. I can't believe Ezra did all of that for me. He is so sweet. I can't wait to tell the girls. Before i got in my car, someone calls me name. I turn around to see Bryce heading my way. Great!

"Hey Aria! What are you doing here? I thought you only took the pottery class here." He says as he gets closer to me

i back away a little bit, "Yeah, i just forgot something in the pottery room, so i came to get it. I should be getting back." I put a piece of my hair behind my ear. Bryce's smile goes away

"Seems like you and your boyfriend had fun." he points to the hickey on my neck. I immediately turn red.

"Uh. Yea. I saw him. We had lunch together." i give him a faint smile. He suddenly grabs my hands and tries to kiss my cheek.

I pull away as fast as i could and jump back, "Bryce, what the hell are you doing?" I yell, having every urge to slap him

"What does he have that i don't have! I'm perfect for you Aria. I'm smart, handsome, every girl's dream! and you are turning me away! Any girl would be lucky to date me." He yells back throwing his hands up

"Bryce you don't even know me! we just met! And for your information, my boyfriend is amazing!" I open my car door and drive away. Leaving an angry Bryce on the sidewalk. I decide not to tell anyone, hoping Bryce would back off.

I get back to school with 10 minutes till class starts. I find the girls sitting at a lunch table laughing.

"Oh hey Aria!" Emily waves and i sit with them

"Hey guys. What's up?" I smile

"Nothing really, how was your date with Fitz?" Spencer asks

"Amazing! He took me to this forest area and we had a picnic. It was so sweet. He even brought me flowers and we danced." My smile gets bigger

"That is so romantic!" Emily grins

"Looks like you did a lot more than dance!" Hannah starts laughing, Emily and Spencer see my hickey as well and giggle.

"Is it really that noticeable?" I blush putting my hand over it.

"Yes! Fitzy really wanted to make sure guys know you are taken." Hannah smiles

"What am i going to do?"

"We can help! All you need is a little make-up. Let's go!" Spencer leads me to the bathroom and applies the make-up

I look in the mirror and i can hardly see it anymore. "Thank you so much spencer! You're a life saver!" I hug her and she laughs

"It's no problem! I love seeing how happy Fitz makes you." I smile at her and we walk to class. Emily and Hannah are there waiting for us.

Class was so slow today, but it's finally time for me to go home.

"I'll see you girls later!" I say meeting them by Emily's locker

"Where are you going?" Hannah asks, but starts smiling, "Are you and Fitzy gonna finish what you started in the forest?" We all start laughing

"No. I have to help prepare for this dinner thing at my house. Someone my dad works with is coming over and i have to be there." I sigh

"Ok, we'll see you later!" I wave goodbye and head home.

I get in the house and find my mom in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey mom." I say approaching her.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" She looks over and gives me a smile.

"Good. Nothing special. What time is dad's friend coming over?" I ask, hoping i have time to do a little homework a change.

"She's coming in about one hour."

"Oh ok." I walk upstairs and close my bedroom door. My phone beeps. It's a text from Ezra

_I miss you already. Love you_

_-Ezra_

I really wish i could be with him right now. I send him a text saying i love him too and that i will text him later. I start getting my homework out.

_45 minutes later_

I finish my homework and stretch. I am so not in the mood for this dinner thing. Mike comes into my room.

"Hey Aria."

"Hey mike what's up?" I yawn

"Mom wanted me to tell you that you have to come downstairs. Dad's friend is almost here."

"Alright thanks." He nods and leaves.

I quickly change into a black dress and put some flats on. I don't really feel like wearing heels today. I fix my makeup and go downstairs.

"Hey dad." I hug him and he kisses the top of my head

"Hi." Before he could say any more we hear a knock at the door.

My dad opens the door for his friend. "Hello.."

I gasp. "Shit" i whisper

**A:N: I'm pretty sure most of you can guess who it is. Maybe.. haha. Thank you, thank you all so much for reviewing! Means so much! And to those who have read this story from the very beginning :) Hopefully you like this chapter! Let me know what you think**

**-Yasmin :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right- Chapter 11**

_My dad opens the door for his friend. "Hello.."_

_I gasp. "Shit" i whisper_

_**Aria POV**_

"Aria! What's wrong?" My dad turns and looks at me. I just stare at Jackie standing in front of our door. Why is she here? Jackie is wearing a black dress that is a little too short and shows too much cleavage. She probably though Ezra was going to be here as well. Crap! She's going to know i lied and she might tell my parents about Ezra.

"Uh...Nothing.. I forgot." I was cut off by Jackie

"Oh. Hey Arianna." She gives me a smile trying to look innocent, but i know her true intentions

My dad chuckles, "Her name is actually Aria. Aria Montgomery." I force a smile

"I could have sworn you said Arianna. Oh well. It's good to see you again, outside of Hollis." Jackie giggles and walks towards me.

"Yea, you must have misheard me. Sorry." I avoid eye contact. "Shoot i totally forgot something. I will be right back. Excuse me." I walk upstairs to my room and shut the door quickly.

My phone is sitting on my desk and i immediately call Ezra. I pace my room panicking. He finally answers on the fourth ring.

"_Hey Aria. Bored?" _He laughs

"Ezra! I have very bad news."

"_What? Is everything ok?" _The concern in his voice is evident. He is no longer in a playful mood.

"Yea. I'm fine, but Jackie is here in my house." i whisper jackie's name, just in case someone overhears

"_Wait, what! Why?" _

"You know the dinner thing i told you about. Well she's the one that my dad invited over for dinner." I let out a frustrated sigh

"_Aria, now she knows we lied! What if she tells your dad? We will be so screwed."_ I can tell he is panicking as much as i am, but i need him to be strong.

"Ezra, everything is going to be ok. If she is still in love with you, she won't do anything that will make you hate her. Please just don't worry and i will call you after dinner is over."

"_Fine. Call me right away. Love you, bye."_

"Love you too." I hang up and go back downstairs. Everyone is seated and waiting on me in order to eat dinner.

"How nice of you to join us Aria." My mom gives me a stern look, clearly upset that i was in my room a little too long.

"Yea, no problem." I take a seat across from Jackie and start picking at my food. All this stress is making me lose my appetite, but i eat some of the chicken anyway.

The rest of dinner was mainly small talk between Jackie and my dad. They were talking about Hollis and how their classes were. I was the least bit interested. Actually, it was getting awkward. I could feel the tension between Jackie and I. You could slice it with a knife. She kept giving me glares whenever my parents weren't looking. Oh and Mike was basically drooling over her like a dog. If only he knew how she really was. Jackie acted like a total sweetheart and nice. I getting sick of seeing her act. Until my mom decided to bring up a very touchy subject

"So Jackie, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a significant other in your life right now?" My mom asks with a small smile.

"Well, there is this one man whom i really like. We were engaged before." She pauses and looks at me. I know exactly where she is going with this, "I made a mistake and broke up with him. I'm hoping to win him back." Jackie grins widely

"Who is this man you are talking about? He sounds very important to you." My dad buds in, wiping the food off of his mouth.

"Yes, he's so important to me. I'm trying to win Ezra Fitz back." She looks at me once again. I give her a glare. Jackie knows she can't ever get him back. Not without me in the way at least.

"Oh yes! He is a very sweet man. You have yourself a keeper. He's amazing, right Aria?" Great, thanks for putting me in the spotlight mom.

"Yea. He's pretty awesome. Too bad i saw him with his girlfriend the other day at Hollis. They looked pretty happy." I give Jackie a smug grin

"Aria! That was rude! I'm so sorry Jackie." My mom yells at me and give Jackie a sympathetic look.

"No, no it's ok. She's right. I did see him with his girlfriend. I just wish he could love me again." Jackie looks as if she was about to cry. Gosh, she is so good at his acting thing.

Mike finally decides to speak, "I'm sure there is another guy out there for you Ms. Molina. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He smiles and Jackie giggles. Oh gosh, I can't take this anymore

"I think I'm going to head upstairs. I'm not feeling very well." I look at my mom to get permission to leave. She nods. "It was nice seeing you again Ms. Molina. Have a good rest of the evening." I put my dish in the sink and go to my room.

Jackie just had to say that in front of me. I don't feel like talking to Ezra right now, I'll call him later. I lay down and put my headphones in. I click shuffle on my iPod and "Happiness" plays. A smile appears on my face. My song with Ezra. I slowly start remembering all the wonderful times we've had together. I was in perfect bliss until someone yanked off my headphones.

"What the hell?" I yell and realize it was Jackie. I roll my eyes, "What do you want?" i ask in an annoyed tone

"I want you to stop seeing Ezra." Jackie crosses her arms and gives me a serious look

"There is no way that's happening. I'm not going to give up our relationship just because you want him. Stop being such a bitch to me and move on!" I say while standing up to face her. Before i knew it, she slapped me across the face.

I fall on my bed and press my hand against my cheek. Tears threatening to fall.

"Listen here bitch, if you don't stop seeing Ezra, i will tell your dad exactly who his girlfriend is. I'm sure you don't want that, now would you." She laughs, content with what she had done to me.

Jackie is so lucky she's in my house. I would have grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down. But that would just get my parents involved. "Wow. You are really that desperate to get him back. Too bad he will never love you." She is angrier now and was about to say something but i beat her to it, "You know what, get out of my room and leave me alone!" I shout and push her out. My cheek still stinging from when Jackie slapped me.

I hear my parents tell Jackie goodbye and shut the door. Finally, she's gone. Realizing it's friday, I grab an overnight bag and quickly throw in some clothes. I have to talk to Ezra tonight and hopefully i can stay over. I exit my room and run downstairs. My parents are cleaning up the dining room.

"Hey mom, dad. I'm sleeping over at Spencer's. see you guys tomorrow." I hear them yell bye and I'm out the door.

After a couple minutes i arrive at the apartment complex, noticing Ezra's car isn't here. I am not going to wait in my car, so i head up to 3B and open the door. His apartment is kind of messy. Might as well do something while i wait. I go to the bathroom and look at my face in the mirror. My cheek is blazing red, you can clearly see where Jackie slapped me. I touch it and it stings a little still. Ezra is going to notice right away. I sigh. I grab my phone and call him. He answers on the first ring

"Aria. Are you ok? Did Jackie tell? Are we ok?" He asks rapidly

Ezra is so cute when he's nervous. I laugh, "Ezra. Calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm picking up some food. Since you weren't coming over tonight, I needed something to do. you didn't answer my questions."

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Oh. Ok, that's fine. See you in a bit." He hangs up. How in the world am i going to explain what happened? I start cleaning and wait for Ezra to arrive.

_**Ezra POV **_

After i hung up. I quickly grabbed my food and practically sped home. I need to know if Jackie ruined my relationship with Aria. If she did, I will hate Jackie forever. I get home and rush up to 3B. The stairs were much quicker. I have no idea why I'm so nervous to see Aria, yet im also excited. I open the door and see that the mess I once had after I left was gone. I see Aria sitting on the couch, gazing out the window

"Hey Aria. Did you clean up my apartment?"I place the food on my counter. I sit next to her on the couch and hold her hands. Before she answers i see her cheek. I can clearly see a handprint and it's blazing red. Why would anyone want to hit her beautiful face? I get pissed off.

"Who the hell slapped you Aria? Was it your dad? Did he get angry because he found..." She cuts me off and sighs not looking me in the eyes.

"It wasn't my dad. Um.. at dinner Jackie was telling my parents how she wanted to win you back and stuff. So i left and went to my room. She was making me angry and she looked like a slut." Aria looks up at me. I look at her still confused on who hit her. She continues. "I'm thinking she thought you were going to be there. She wore a super short dress and Mike took a liking to her. Anyways, i left dinner saying i didn't feel good. I just needed to get away from Jackie. I was listening to music and she decided to yank out my headphones. She told me to stop seeing you. Of course i told her no. Then she slapped me across the face."

Aria stops talking, letting out a few tears. I brush away the tears with my thumb and kiss her forehead. I am boiling with anger. Jackie crossed the line. I'm going to have to talk to her. Aria starts talking again.

"She threatened to tell my dad about us if i didn't stop seeing you. But I will not let her win. I can't lose you Ezra." She hugs me.

"Aria," I whisper in her ear, "I love you and nothing Jackie says or does will ever change that. But I am going to talk to her. No one slaps my beautiful girlfriend." I rub her back, comforting her.

Aria looks at me and smiles. "And no one messes with my .. Z?" she giggles. "I'm sorry, i just think that's a weird nickname." I smile

"My friends came up with it! Oh, and Pookie bear is better?" I raise my eyebrow and laugh. She playfully slaps my arm. "But you're my pookie bear." I kiss her hand.

"Ezra. Can i stay over tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask." I press a kiss to her lips.

She kisses back sweetly, but doesn't pull away. I smile against her lips. A few minutes of our passionate kiss, we stop. Aria straddles my lap and smiles.

"Well Mr. Fitz. What are we going to do this fine evening?" She asks seductively and begins kissing my neck.

"Whatever you want." I grin

She finally kisses my lips and runs her hand through my hair. I place a hand on her thigh and put my other hand on the small of her back. For some reason, i feel a little daring tonight, I run my hand under her shirt. She moans against my lips. I pull my hand out and pick her up. Not pulling apart I put her on my bed. We continue to kiss, but I pull away before we got carried away.

"Wow.." Is all Aria says and smiles.

"Didn't know i had that in me did you?" I laugh and lay next to Aria. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"No. I knew you did, i was just wondering when i would see this part of you." She giggles, "Oops. I guess i distracted you from eating. You want to go eat your food now?"

"I'd rather lay here with you." I look into her eyes, tempted to kiss her again. I glance at her cheek and see the redness was fading now.

She smiles but gets up anyway. Aria pulls me off of the bed and takes me to the kitchen.

"You are going to eat!" She picks up the bag and gives it to me.

I roll my eyes playfully and take out the food. "Would you like to join me?"

"I already had my dinner remember. How about i cook breakfast tomorrow?" She grins perching on the counter

"That sounds great. Can't wait." I give her a short kiss and sit down.

"Hey, i'm going to go change. Be right back." She goes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

I ate half of the food i bought and put the rest in the fridge. I change into some sweats and before i can put on a shirt, Aria steps out of the bathroom. She's wearing one of my Hollis shirts and black shorts. Why must she look so good in my clothes?

"You can take a picture, it lasts longer." She says breaking me out of my thoughts and laughs.

"I don't need a picture, if i have the real thing." I smile and notice Aria staring me up and down.

"True. And i have to say Ezra, i like you a lot better without a shirt." She winks and lays in my bed.

"I wish i could say the same." Aria could tell i was joking and we both laugh.

"Someday Ezra. Maybe in your dreams." I pull the covers over us. I didn't bother putting a shirt on. It was hot in my apartment anyway. Aria snuggles up close to me. I put my arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Pookie bear. I love you." I try not to laugh, but i fail.

"Oh shut up!" She giggles, "Love you too." I kiss her forehead. We slowly drift to sleep feeling content in each other's arms.

**I knew you guys would know who it was at the door. It's just cuz y'all are awesome ;) hahaha Thank you so much for reviewing! Hopefully you guys loved this chapter! Ending was my favorite part! Let me know what you think :D**

**-Yasmin**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So i got tired of all the Arson scenes in last night's episode! Grr. Where was my man Ezra? ;) hahaha. So i added some fluff in this chapter :) Please don't forget to review! Suggestions, comments, questions... Thank you for reading! **

**-Yasmin :D**

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 12**

_**Aria POV**_

I wake up to the sound of someone laughing. I feel Ezra move around and i turn to face him. He has a goofy smile on his face and laughs again. I then remember Hardy telling me the story of Ezra laughing in his sleep. He is so cute. I giggle softly and grab my phone. I ignore the texts for right now and record Ezra laughing. He is so gonna kill me. Without stirring a lot of commotion, i get off of his bed and go to the kitchen. Before i open the fridge i check my texts.

_Hey Aria, you dad and i will be out of town today and tomorrow. Your father is surprising me for our anniversary, so you should stay at a friend's house or just say home. Whatever you prefer. Mike is staying over at Noel's house. Love you_

_-Ella_

Yes! Get the house all to myself or maybe i can stay here at Ezra's all weekend. This should be fun. i read the next text

_So I'm pretty sure you snuck away to Fitz's apartment ;) I was thinking we should go out to lunch with the girls at the Grill. Say 1 o'clock? See ya there!_

_-Spencer_

Good. i have an interesting day planned out. Right now I'm just going to focus on Ezra and I. The fridge is nearly empty and i see a gallon of milk, an egg carton, strawberries, and orange juice. Ezra really needs to do some grocery shopping. I guess he ran out of pancake mix from last time.

I turn around to make sure Ezra was still asleep, which he was, i then begin cooking some eggs. I make the eggs sunny side up and make them just they way my mom does. The apartment is so quiet, i turn on the radio. Put your head on my shoulder by Michael Buble was playing. Gosh, i love this song. I grab two glasses and fill them with milk. I grab the strawberries and put them on each plate. Finally, finished with this amazing breakfast. I wash the pans and start singing along.

Put your head on my shoulder. Hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh so tight,

Show me that you love me too." I sing softly not wanting to wake Ezra up.

Before i start singing the next verse, i feel arms wrap around my waist and whispering in my ear. I jump slightly but sigh in content when Ezra sings along.

_Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear baby. Words I want to hear tell me_

_Tell me that you love me too._

He nips at my neck and i turn around to kiss him on the lips. "Good morning to you too." I laugh, turning the water off and walking towards the table. Ezra turns off the radio and smiles.

"I love that song."

"Me too. I didn't know you could sing! You are amazing" i sit and Ezra sits across from me

"Eh, i'm not that good. But you, my dear, have a beautiful voice." He gives me that boyish smile of his and i blush

"Why thank you." I laugh. We sat in comfortable silence for a little while, enjoying the breakfast i made.

_**Ezra POV**_

"Wow Aria. This is great! I love waking up to you." I say, already half-way done with my plate.

"I love waking up to the sound of your laugh!" she giggles and grabs her phone

"Hardy already told you the story." I chuckle, remembering our day in the bar

"Don't worry it's cute. I have something for you to see." She holds the phone in front of myself to show me laughing in my sleep. I am utterly embarrassed and i blush

"Can i see your phone please?" I flash her a smile hoping she would hand it to me.

"Uh, no way! You're just going to delete it. I am keeping my phone safe with me." Aria puts the phone behind her back so i won't be able to reach it.

"Alright, i guess you want it the hard way." I get up and approach her

She jumps out of her chair and tries to sprint across the room, but I grabbed Aria from behind and carried her over my shoulder

"Put me down!" she yells, but is also laughing

"My pookie bear isn't playing nice so she must be disciplined." I laughs and put her on the couch. I try to grab her phone but she kisses me. Our kiss soon became heated and we stopped for some much needed air. The video was forgotten. I smile in content and Aria grins widely.

"So my parents are gone for the rest of the weekend. That means it's just you and I." She poked me in the chest.

"I like the sound of that." I grin and kiss her once more. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. As long as I'm with you, I will be happy." She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. Aria sighs.

My arm is around her waist and i pull her close, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried Jackie is going to tell my parents about us soon. I mean, i would rather them hear it from me, than her." She wraps her arms around me and holds me close.

I have to talk to Jackie soon. She isn't going to like what i have to say, "I understand. Maybe i can talk to her and sort this out." I don't want Aria stressing over this and I'm not sure how her parents are going to react if we tell them.

"Ezra, she's just going to want you back. Talking to her would be no good. But i do have something to tell you." She sits up and faces me. Sadness in her eyes, "Just don't get angry with me ok?"

"I won't get angry." I hold her hand. My eyes filled with concern.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while, i was just scared you would be upset." She takes a breath in and begins, "Spencer, Emily, and Hannah know about us. Before you say anything! I just wanted to say that i know you didn't want anyone else to find out, but it was so hard to keep from them." Aria looks at me waiting for a response.

I caress her cheek, "Aria, I'm not mad. If you can trust them, i do too." I smile and kiss her forehead.

Aria sighs a breath of relief, "Ok. Finally got that off my chest." She laughs, "What are we gonna do about my parents though?"

I think about it before answering her, "If you are ready to tell them, i will be there with you 100%. I want them to accept us as a couple. I want to show your parents how much i love their daughter." She grins and kisses my lips. I kiss back with much more passion. She pulls away and i see a tear fall down her cheek. i wipe it away with my thumb.

"Why are you crying? Am I that romantic?" I chuckle

Aria playfully slaps my arm and giggles, "Yes you are. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you Ezra Fitz! You make so happy."

"I love you too Aria Montgomery, more than anything. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." I hug her and pick her up.

"What are you doing?" She laughs

I spin her around and yell, "I LOVE ARIA MONTGOMERY!" at the top of my lungs. I set her back down and laugh.

I fall back on the couch, instantly feeling happiness with Aria by my side. I check the clock, it's about 12:15.

"Shoot!" Aria jumps off of the couch and runs to the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?" i ask feeling slightly confused

"Um. Yea, i forgot that I'm meeting the girls at the Grill today at 1." I hear the shower go on.

"Darn. I thought we had the whole day together."

"Ezra, we have the whole weekend together! Maybe you could join us for lunch. If you would like too."

"I'd love to join you in the shower!" I say in a joking voice.

"Come on in Mr. Fitz!" She giggles. I was slightly tempted, but decided against it.

"But seriously, it's ok. I have to grade some papers any way. You go have some fun."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just invite someone else then.." I hear the shower turn off.

"I don't think you can do that Aria." I say still standing by the door

"and why is that?"

"Because you aren't leaving my apartment now." i chuckle and take a seat on the couch

"Ezra! I was only joking! Besides there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with." She laughs and gets out of the bathroom. She looks absolutely stunning. Her hair perfectly curled, her make-up looks natural, and a perfect dress on.

"Wow. Are you sure you're not trying to impress someone else?" I laugh, feeling slightly jealous. What if some guy comes onto her? Aria jumps in my arms and hugs me.

"Only you." She whispers in my ear. My heart races and i kiss her lips. Before i know it, we are making out on the couch and she pulls away after a while. We both grin with happiness.

"I'd love to continue this, but I have to go to lunch." She plays with my hair, "Want me to bring you something to eat after i'm done?"

"Um. It's ok. I can manage. I'll miss you though." I kiss her forehead and walk her to the door.

"I'll miss you too babe. Don't worry, I'm coming back." She smiles and kisses me goodbye.

I watch her disappear in the elevator and i shut my door. I'm still grinning like an idiot. I laugh to myself. Suddenly, i hear ringing. It's my cell phone. I search for my phone by the bed, it's not there, then i check under the couch. I see the screen glowing in the darkness. It must've fallen out of my pocket last night. I grab it and check the caller I.D.

_Ella Montgomery _

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for reviewing! :) Hopefully you all will like this chapter! Also, thank you all for reading, means a lot. **

**Bite-me-im-irish: You totally read my mind! haha and yes I think Jason is a creep :/ EZRA FTW haha :D**

**Here you go**

_I search for my phone by the bed, it's not there, then i check under the couch. I see the screen glowing in the darkness. It must've fallen out of my pocket last night. I grab it and check the caller I.D. _

_Ella Montgomery _

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 13**

_**Ezra POV**_

Why is Ella calling me? Aria said she was celebrating her anniversary with Byron. Panic spreads through my body. I take a deep breath and answer

"Hello Ella. What can I do for you?" My voice was shaky and i take another breath trying to calm down

"Hey Ezra. Sorry to bother you, but i am in need of a favor."

"Ah. I see. What do you need?" I was slightly confused on why she needed a favor from me.

"Well, Byron is surprising me for our anniversary and Aria is going to be home by herself. We are kind of worried about her and i was wondering if you could just check up on her today and tomorrow. Just to make sure she's ok. We only ask because you too seem close and we trust you." Ella giggles, "Byron, stop! I'm taking to Ezra." she was obviously trying to whisper, but failed. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, i try ending our conversation

"Um. Yea, i can check up on Aria for you. Shouldn't be a problem." I sigh a breath of relief. Thank goodness it wasn't something else.

"Thank you so much Ezra! We appreciate it!"

"No problem. Bye Ella." I quickly hang up and fall on the couch. Ella has no idea how close Aria and I are.

_**Aria POV**_

I walk into the grill and notice the girls aren't there yet. I check the time, it's 12:55. Well i might as well get a table. I pick the table near the back. I ask the waiter for a glass of water while i wait. I text spencer

_Where are you guys? _

She quickly replies

_I'm picking up Hannah. Emily is already with me. You know how Hanna is. She has to find the perfect outfit. We will be there shortly, promise!_

Knowing Hanna, i will be waiting a little bit longer. I could be spending this time with Ezra. I sigh, not knowing what to do besides sitting here looking like a loner.

"Need some company?" I turn around to see Bryce

"Not from you." I hiss

"Whoa. Down girl. You just seemed lonely. Did your boyfriend stand you up? Maybe i could be of assistance." He chuckles and sits across from me.

"Dammit Bryce! I am not into you nor will i ever be! For your information, I waiting here for my friends." I cross my arms and shake my head angrily

"You will regret what you just said Aria. I never back down from what i want" he leans forward and tries to caress my cheek. I slap it away.

"Leave me the hell alone Bryce. And.." Before i could finish the girls are standing behind me and hanna buds in

"Hey Bryce.." He looks at Hanna with a confused look

"Do i know you?" he asks in an annoyed tone

"No, but you need to leave Aria alone or i will shove my foot up your ass and you will regret ever laying your eyes on Aria." She crosses her arms and stares Bryce down

He laughs, "Right. Well I'll see you around Aria." He winks and walks out the restaurant

"Thanks Hanna" I mumble

"No problem Aria." She smiles and sits across from me

"Are you ok?" Emily asks very concerned.

"Yea, Bryce is just a douche and thinks i will hook up with him" I roll my eyes and look at the menu for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"He looks like a total tool." Spencer laughs lightening the mood, "Sorry we're late. Hanna took forever."

"It takes a while to look this good!" Hanna points at her outfit. we all laugh

"It's alright. Anyways, this weekend my parents are gone!" I practically jump out of my seat.

"You are totally spending it with Fitz aren't you?" Spencer gives me a knowing look and smiles. Emily and Hanna giggle

i blush, "And you girls too!" giving them a grin

"Right.. It's ok, you should spend it with !" Emily says. i give her a look, "I mean Ezra." I laugh

"Are you guys sure? I mean, Ezra wouldn't mind."

"Aria don't worry about us! Just jump his bones already! Jeez" Hanna yells. All three of them start laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha-ha. Hanna, we're waiting for the right time. Plus, we still have to tell my parents."

"Oh yea! Wait, have you told him that we know?" Spencer gives me a serious look

"Uh. Yea. I told him this morning. He wasn't even upset. He said if i trust you, he does too." I smile. This caused the girls to say aww.

"Wow. Ezra is so sweet! You better hold him tight Aria." Emily says

"I definitely will." i say smiling

"You guys are too cute! If only he was here." Spencer says

"He was going too, but he said he had to grade papers." I take a sip of my water

"I would have already jumped his bones a while ago." Hanna mutters under her breath

"I heard that Hanna!" I laugh

"What? It's true." She giggles

Finally the waiter comes around and takes our order.

_**Ezra POV**_

I take a break from grading papers and look at the time. It's 2:45. I already miss Aria. At least we have the rest of this weekend to be together. My stomach starts growling. I head over to the fridge and grab some leftovers. The fridge is nearly empty. Have to go grocery shopping pronto. As i heat up the food, i tap the table waiting impatiently. I hear a knock at the door. Thinking it was Aria, i open the door with a grin, but I immediately frown.

"What do you want Jackie?" I ask in a harsh tone not allowing her to enter my apartment

"I see you're angry that Aria broke up with you. But I'm here.." I cut her off

"What the hell are you talking about! Aria never broke up with me, but she did tell me what you did to her. How could you do that?" I yell trying to control the anger building up

"Ezra! Don't you see. She's totally wrong for you. We belong together! Since she didnt break up with you, looks like I'm going to have to tell her dad. This is the only way we can be together Z." She gives me a smile and tries to come in. I step in her way.

"Jackie. I dont want to be with you. I love Aria. It's always going to be her! We already planned on telling her parents once they get back. So I don't care what you do at this point because i don't want you in my life. And if you ever lay a hand on Aria ever again, i swear.." My voice is calm yet filled with anger. Jackie has a lot of nerve coming here and the fact that she slapped my Aria pisses me off.

Tears fill her eyes, "You know what, fine. I will be out of your life for good if that's what you want! I just wish you would love me instead of her! She's going to leave you Ezra and you won't have anyone!" She yells back at me

"That's not true. You have no idea what Aria is like! Now just get out of here and never come back. I'm tired of you complicating my relationship." My jaw is clenched and point towards the stairs

Jackie slaps me across the face, "Bye Ezra! Have a nice life!" She turns and storms down the steps. I rub my cheek and close the door.

Sighing, i go to the microwave and check the food i warmed up just a few minutes ago. Great, it's cold. I put it in again and wait another couple minutes. Then it hit me. Aria and I don't have to deal with Jackie anymore! Finally, she's out of my life for good.

The beeping interrupts my thoughts and i take out the leftovers. I finished it pretty quickly, guess i was super hungry. I look at the time again. It's 3:15. Where's Aria! I decide to text her before i finish grading my last two papers.

_I need you back in my arms! Where's my pookie bear?_

_-E.F._

I laugh to myself after i sent the text. Aria hates it when i call her pookie bear, but it will get her attention. I put my phone on the desk and begin grading. 2 seconds later she replies

_Well well well Fitzy! Pookie bear is such a cute nickname for Aria! ;) what's yours? hahaha _

Whoa. This is definitely not Aria. It has to be either Spencer, Emily, or Hanna. Before i can reply i get another text.

_Ezra! I'm so sorry. I was in the bathroom and Hanna decided to reply to your text. Don't worry i yelled at her ;) But I'm leaving now and we will soon be reunited. I've missed you too much. _

_XO Aria _

I smile. The things Aria does to me. I'm so lucky she's mine. I don't reply and quickly grade the last paper. About 10 minutes later i was finished and waited for Aria to arrive. I decided to scare her. This is going to be hilarious

I turn off all of the lights and hide behind the kitchen counter. I hear the door unlock and Aria walks in. She has a confused look on her face.

_**Aria POV**_

"Ezra?" I call out. All the lights were off and he was no where in sight. I put my purse on the table and turn the lights on. How could he be gone? Maybe he's in the bathroom.

I walk over to the bathroom and open the door. Suddenly i feel arms wrap around my waist. I scream and jump away. I turn around to see Ezra laughing his head off.

"Ezra! You scared the hell out of me!" I punch his shoulder

"Ouch!" He rubs his shoulder but continues laughing, "I'm sorry Aria. I was just kidding around." Ezra pulls me in for a hug.

"You just scared me." I laugh, "You got what's coming to you Ezra! I am good at revenge." I wink and drag him to the couch.

I notice a fading red on his cheek. "What happened here?" I touch his cheek

"Oh. Um, Jackie came over. She thought you broke up with me. But i told her otherwise. It was just this big stupid argument. No need to worry though. She's out of our lives for good." He gives me a smile

"I'm sorry she hit you. But i am glad she's gone." I smile back and inch closer to his lips, "Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?" I ask seductively

"Well, you could.." I didn't let him finish and pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed back hungrily. I straddled his lap and deepened the kiss. Our kiss soon became passionate and heated. Ezra had one hand on my thigh and the other on the small of my back. My hands where tangled in his hair.

We both stopped for some much needed air. I grin, staring into his icy blue eyes. Everything felt so right when we are together. It's like we are in our own perfect world.

"Do you feel better?" I get up and turn the tv on.

"Much." He laughs, then his face drops, "You'll never leave me right?" He looks up at me with saddened eyes.

I sit back down and hold his hands. "Ezra, how could you think that! I love you too much to ever leave you." I kiss his lips. " Did Jackie say something?"

"She just said that you will leave me and I'll be alone." He gazes into my eyes

"Well, Jackie was stupid to let you go. I will never leave you Ezra. I promise. But you have to promise you will never leave me." I smile and hold up my pinky.

He laughs, "I pinky promise i will never leave you Aria Montgomery." We kiss once more. I pull away. I have to tell him about Bryce. If i don't, things will just spin out of control.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a concerned voice.

"Um. There's this guy named Bryce and he's been hitting on me. Today he was trying to sit with me and touch my cheek. I slapped his hand away though." I glance at Ezra's face, jealously is written all over it. I gulp and continue, "He's in my pottery class so it's going to be hard to avoid him. And he, uh, tried to kiss my cheek a couple days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ezra was angry, either at me for not telling or at Bryce for trying to hook up with me

"I didn't want you to be angry. I thought he would stop." My voice was shaky, worried how Ezra was going to react next. He sighs.

"I'm angry at him, not at you. I know who Bryce is. He's in one of my classes. I've heard many things about him, I just don't want him to mess with you. Or take you away from me." He brushes his thumb across my cheek.

"Bryce is nothing compared to you Ezra. You don't have to worry. He can't take me away from you. Hopefully he will just leave me alone." I play with Ezra's hair

"If he doesn't stop Aria. I will deal with him." He says with a stern voice.

"Ok. I will tell you next time. I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria." He kisses my forehead.

We cuddle on the couch and watch TV. There was really nothing on, so Ezra and I just talked. I loved being here with him. Cuddled up on his side as he holds me close and his wonderful scent fills the air. I can't imagine being without him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 14**

_**Aria POV**_

The weekend was amazing. Ezra and I had the greatest time. We watched TV, he tried baking a cake, but miserably failed. He was trying though, it was cute. We had a few kisses here and there. Ezra didn't know that i was plotting my revenge. It's only fair because he scared me. This should be fun. My parents came back last night, which meant that my evening with Ezra was cut short. But we planned on spending some time together this morning before class.

I got out of bed and picked up my phone. 2 new text messages. I open them.

_Hey love, let me know when you get here_

_-E.F._

and the other one was from Hanna. I wonder what jokes she has today haha

_Aria! You never texted me or the girls yesterday! Did you and Fitzy have a nice little study session? ;)_

Oh Hanna, what a dirty mind she has. I laugh to myself and get ready. I pick out a mini skirt and matching shirt. I put on some some heels and curl my hair. Finally i put on a little makeup. One more look in the mirror and i was off. It's about 7. My parents were still getting ready for work. I head over to Hollis.

I notice Ezra's car was already there, this is my chance to get back at him. I didn't text him and made my way towards his office. I have the perfect idea to scare him. Of course, i just had to run into someone.

"Hey Aria, how are you doing babe?" He looks at me head to toe. Bryce obviously liking what he sees

"First of all, i'm not your babe and second of all, stop talking to me. I already told you I'm never going to be interested in you." I try to make my way past him, but he steps in front of me. I let out a frustrated sigh

"I know you want me Aria. I can see it in your eyes. If your worried about your boyfriend, he doesn't have to know." He gives me a grin and tries to lean in for a kiss.

I slap his face and push past him. I hurry to Ezra's office. Luckily the door was open and he was just sitting at his desk. He looked up and immediately rushed to my side.

"Aria. Are you ok? What happened?" He pulled me into his office and shut the door.

I hugged him tight, "It's just Bryce. He keeps harassing me Ezra! I don't know what to do." I look up at Ezra's face and this is the angriest i've ever seen him

"I'm going to talk to him right now." He let go of me and headed towards the door. I don't want Ezra to get in trouble for protecting me.

"Wait, don't worry about it for right now Ez. I don't want you getting in trouble. Please, calm down." I grabbed his hand and walked towards his desk.

"Aria, he can't keep doing this to you!" He sighs and rubs his eyes, "But I'll leave it alone for right now if that's what you want." I sit on his desk and smile at him

"Thanks." He closes the gap between us and gives me a trail of kisses on my neck. I moan in pleasure. My hands mess with his curly hair. I give him a short sweet kiss and get up.

"Whoa. It's not time for you to go yet. We have 15 minutes."

I laugh, "Well, since you scared me, you can't kiss me anymore today." I grin and hug him.

"that's not fair!" He pouts. I must say he looks adorable, but im not caving

"Hey, you decided to scare me." I cross my arms

He chuckles, "Ms. Montgomery, you won't be able to resist me." He grins widely

I giggle, "Oh Mr. Fitz, I think it's you who can't resist me." I wink and kiss his cheek

"Wait, i thought you said no kissing." Ezra gives me a confused look.

"I said you can't kiss me, i never said i couldn't kiss you." I laugh. "Bye Ezra, love you."

_**Ezra POV**_

As Aria leaves, she sways her hips a lot more than she normally does. She is such a tease.

Aria is so beautiful. I'm so lucky to be able to call her mine.

I'm still angry at Bryce. He needs to back off or else someone is going to get hurt. I dont know how I'm going to be able to control myself next class.

~1 hour later~

I wait patiently as the class files in and takes their seats. I take roll and notice that Bryce isn't here. Just as i was about to ask anyone if they knew where he was, he walks in with a large grin.

"Nice of you to join us Bryce." I give him a serious look

"No problem Fitz." He laughs and sits down next to Eddie as always.

I begin lecturing the class and give them notes, for they have a quiz tomorrow. Towards the

end, Bryce keeps whispering to Eddie. I ignored it for the first part of class, but if he is disrupting me, he is probably distracting the other students. Finally i snap.

"Bryce, would you like to share something to the class?" I shoot him a glare.

"Uh, nah. I'm good." He smirks and Eddie tries not to laugh

"Well, you've been talking this whole class period, it must be interesting because your buddy Eddie keeps laughing." I raise my voice a bit and walk towards him. The rest of the students just stare

"If you must now, I was talking about trying to get it in with this chick. I know she wants me, she's just playing hard to get." Bryce grins widely, confident that this chick, which im pretty sure he's talking about Aria, will really hook up with him.

"That _chick_, you are talking about is my girlfriend. So i need to stop harassing her! Or else you will have to deal with me." I say this as calm as possible, but it came out more like yelling.

"Wait, Aria Montgomery is your girlfriend?" He looks at me puzzled.

"Class is dismissed. Quiz tomorrow. Study." I walk away from Bryce and everyone starts

whispering.

"You guys can go." I yell. Pretending i was busy doing something on my desk. All the students rush out of the classroom. I let them out 30 minutes early. Honestly, i don't think i would've been able to talk calmly to Bryce without punching him in the face. Luckily this was my last class of the day. I need to call Aria soon. She's still in class though so i cant call her yet. Lunch for her is in 30 minutes, i will be able to talk to her then. i quickly send aria a text.

_Call me when you get out of class._

_-E.F._

Crap. This is going to get around all over campus! I'm screwed. What if someone tells Byron? I walk to my office. My palms were sweaty and i look around cautiously hoping not to run into Byron. Coast was clear and i started packing up my things. I hear my door open, but i had a gut feeling it was the person i was trying to avoid.

"Ezra, I think we need to talk about a certain rumor spreading around campus." Byron's voice is filled with confusion and anger. Wow. I just let the class out and it's already around. These kids are fast with gossip.

I immediately become tense and more nervous. "Yeah, ok. Have a seat Mr. Montgomery." I point the the chair across from my desk.

**A/N: I would like to thank .dreamers for the ideas in this chapter! Amazing haha. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to review! Thanks **

**-Yasmin :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Ezra, I think we need to talk about a certain rumor spreading around campus." Byron's voice is filled with confusion and anger. Wow. I just let the class out and it's already around. These kids are fast with gossip._

_I immediately become tense and more nervous. "Yeah, ok. Have a seat Mr. Montgomery." I point the the chair across from my desk._

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 15**

I sit in my chair behind the desk, hoping that if I have the guts to tell Byronthe truth i will have a least some shield. Byron plops down in the chair and begins to speak.

"I heard that in your last class, you told a student that Aria is your girlfriend." He gives me cold stare. "That's ridiculous right!" Byron starts laughing. I fake laugh along with him.

I clear my throat. I should just tell him now. Maybe he will understand and accept my relationship with Aria. "Mr. Montgomery." He cuts me off

"Call me Byron. We're friends Ezra." Byron smiles and nods for me to continue

"Byron.." Suddenly my cell phone rings. I check the caller I.D. Thank goodness it's Aria. "Um. I really need to take this call. I will be right back, excuse me." I smile and answer her call in the hallway, making sure i was far enough so Byron can't hear

"Aria. I'm so glad you called." I look towards my office and i see Byron on his phone

"Ezra, what's wrong? You seem nervous." i hear the concern in her voice

"Well, Bryce was talking about you in my class today. I snapped and didnt like the way he was talking about you. I lost my temper and told him to leave you alone. I, uh, also mentioned that you are my girlfriend." I rub the back of my neck. "And it kind of spread around campus. Your dad is in my office right now wanting me to explain. I just dont know what to do." I sigh, stressed out from the events that could potentially ruin my relationship with Aria.

"I'm glad you defended me like that. Bryce will probably back off now. I'm sorry i had to put you in the middle of this! I didn't want you worrying."

"Aria, I love you so much. No one will talk about you like the way he did. You're my girlfriend and i will do anything for you." I smile

I hear her giggling. "I love you too Ezra. But as for my dad. You should make something up. Unless you are ready to tell him."

"I honestly dont know what to tell him. Oh, your daughter is my girlfriend and i lost my temper because i was jealous. That will definitely not work out very well."

"Ezra, calm down. Do you think it's time to tell my parents?"

"Maybe it is. i can prove to them that i love you will all my heart! I want them to accept us."

"I do too. I'm just scared of the outcome. But no matter what happens, i will always love you."

"As will I. Ok, I will call you later. Bye, love you."

"You too." With that i hang up. I take a deep breath and make my way back to my office.

"Sorry it took so long." I give Byron a sincere look

"No problem. Is everything ok?" He glances up from his phone

"Yeah, everything is great. Um, about that rumor." I clear my throat once more

"Yes, please explain this absurd rumor. I don't quite understand. Kids these days just tell lies."

"Well, uh, i did tell Bryce that Aria is my girlfriend." My hands start shaking a bit and i take another deep breath. Byron immediately freezes and looks up at me.

"Excuse me." His face is red with anger. Fear runs through my body.

"You see, Bryce has been harassing Aria and he made a comment during class. I had to defend Aria because.." Byron cut me off

He calmed down a bit, "Oh, you just told him that to leave Aria alone? I appreciate that Ezra. Bryce will be hearing from me very soon. He'd better leave my baby girl alone." He smiles and begins to stand up. "I understand now Ezra. Thank you."

"Wait, that's not exactly why sir." I stand up and rush in front of Byron before he leaves.

"What? The only other reason would have to be because.." His smile fades, "she is your girlfriend." Byron frowns and his jaw is clenched.

I avoid eye contact and tense up, "This isn't the appropriate place to talk about this. Maybe if Aria was here, we could explain this more in depth and what Bryce has been doing."

"Ezra. I.. I am very confused right now. But if you think Aria can help then so be it. Just come by around 7, that way Ella, Aria, and I can talk about it with you."

"Ok, see you at 7 Byron." I give him a slight smile and hold the door open.

He grimaces and walks out. Once i dont hear his footsteps anymore, I let out a breath i hadn't known i've been holding. I run my hand through my hair and grab my stuff. I can't be here anymore. I need to go to a place where i can think. I have to know how I'm going to convince Aria's parents that our relationship is full of love and that we are meant to be. I also have to make a good impression.

**Sorry it took so long to update! well, it seems like forever to me haha. But I really hope you like this chapter! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer.. I really loved your feedback! :) **

**I wanted Byron to be confused on this whole situation and not quite angry yet.. **

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and dont forget to review! **

**-Yasmin **


	16. Chapter 16

**Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 16**

_Aria POV_

Ever since lunch, Ezra has been ignoring my calls. I start getting worried because he said my dad was there to talk to him. What if my dad found out and told Ezra to stay away from me? I start pacing the hallway. I'm on my free period right now and i don't have any homework. The girls approach me.

"Aria is everything ok?" Emily asks in a worried tone.

"Not really. Ezra said Bryce was talking about me in his class and Ezra accidently let it slip that i am his girlfriend. It spread around Hollis, so my dad went to go talk to him. I haven't heard from him since. I'm just worried about what my dad said to Ezra." I cross my arms and sigh heavily

"Jealous Fitzy. I see how he is." Hanna laughs

"this is not the time for jokes Hanna." I stop pacing and give her a serious look.

"I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. Besides, if it was bad Fitzy would have called you. Maybe he's thinking things over." Hanna gives me a slight smile, obviously trying to stay positive.

"Hanna's right. Stop worrying so much Aria. Do you have any idea where he would've gone to clear his head?" Spencer asks

I think of all the places we've been together. He wouldn't be in his office nor his apartment. Suddenly it clicked. "I know where he is. I'll call you guys later promise." I rush out of the school and go to the place only Ezra and I know of.

It takes me a while to find it, but i saw Ezra's car parked on the side of the road. I see a man sitting by the lake with his face in his hands. That is most definitely Ezra. I walk over to him and sit down.

"Ezra.." I pulls his hands away from his face, "Is everything ok?" My voice is shaky.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" He looked exhausted

"You never called me and i got worried. I had to see you." I hold his hands

"That's what i forgot. I'm sorry love. It's just that I was so scared of your dad. The good thing is he didn't find out about us exactly. He said i was to come over at 7 to talk with you, Ella, and him." He kisses my hand and pulls me close. His arm wrapped around my waist.

"That's what you were worried about. I didn't even know about this meeting thing. But anyways, Ezra everything will turn out fine. We will tell them tonight and hopefully they will understand. But no matter what they say, I'm always going to stay with you." I hold him tighter.

"I am going to try my best to show them that my love for you is real. That we belong together because nothing has ever felt so right when we are with each other. I love you Aria and we are going to get through this." He kisses the top of my head and sighs.

We sit in comfortable silence, content in each other's arms, watching the ducks in the lake. I finally break the silence.

"You're probably scared out of your mind. Are you sure you aren't going to wet your pants when you see my dad?" I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Ezra chuckles, "Aria, when your dad walked into my office i almost wet my pants. But i will stay strong for both of us."

I straddle his lap, "Ezra, you're my one and only, tonight will turn out fine because you're there with me. My parents will accept us sooner or later." I press a kiss to his lips.

"I hope you're right." He smiles and pulls me in for another kiss. Our kiss becomes heated and Ezra was tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I smile against his lips and begin unbuttoning his shirt. He begins kissing the nape of my neck. My hands running through his hair. Suddenly, my phone rings, killing the mood. I groan in annoyance and pick up my phone from the floor. Ezra fixes his shirt and rubs my back. My dad is calling.

"Hey dad. What's up?" I ask trying to sound like i wasn't just making out with Ezra.

"_I need you to come home because Ezra is coming over so you both can explain this rumor."_ I glance at Ezra's watch and i see that it is already a quarter till 5. Wow, where did the time go?

"Right, I'm on my way. Bye dad." I quickly hang up. I give Ezra a pout.

"I have to go home and get ready for this talk." He caresses my cheek and kisses my lips once more.

"Ready to do this?" He asks, trying to sound confident, but it was obvious that he's scared to death

"I'm ready when you are." I smile and get up. I grab Ezra's hands and pull him up as well. We hold hands and walk back to our cars.

"Well, this is the last time you will be with your secret boyfriend." He chuckles, "I kind of liked this forbidden love thing. You know, sneaking away from everyone." I giggle.

"We can still do that." I wink and open up my car door.

"I will see you in a little bit.." He pauses and smiles, "Pookie bear."

"Ezra!" We start laughing, "What did i tell you about calling me that?" I shake my head.

"Hey, i think it's an adorable nickname for you."

"Yeah." I laugh, "Love you. See you in like one hour." We share a smile and go our separate ways.

I got home 10 minutes later. I let out a sigh and walk inside.

"Hey mom and dad." I wave and go towards them.

"Aria, is coming over soon, so i need you to get ready." My mom says as she washes the dishes.

"Ok. Something nice?" I ask, not sure why i need to change.

"I would prefer that you did," Byron cuts in, "Aria, this situation confuses me and i don't know whether i should be angry or happy." My dad gives me a puzzled look, searching for answers.

"Don't worry dad, when gets here, everything will make sense." I give him a small smile and head up to my room.

I quickly text the girls

_Ezra and I are telling my parents tonight.. Wish us luck _

They immediately text back seconds later.

Spencer: _You guys can get through this. Hopefully your parents will understand. _

Emily: _Aria, everything will be ok. The love you have for each other is great and im sure your parents want to see you happy. Good luck_

Hanna: _good luck! Your parents will see the love you have for Fitzy and wouldn't want to hurt you. If you need anything, call me. _

I smile at the girls' responses. They always knew how to make me feel better. I hope they are right. Mike wasn't here yet. My parents probably made him stay with a friend so he wouldn't get in the middle of this.

My mom yells from the bottom of the stairs that Ezra will be here soon. I go to my closet and pick a simple outfit. Jeans and a floral tank top. My hair and makeup was already set. I breathe in and out in order to prepare myself for what is about to happen. I hear the doorbell ring. Here goes nothing.

_Ezra POV_

I walk slowly up to the Montgomery house. I'm scared of the outcome of this talk and i just want them to accept Aria and I. I nervously ring the doorbell. I wore jeans and a nice button up shirt. I didn't want to dress up too fancy, but not to causal. Aria's parents need to know I'm serious about my love for their daughter.

Aria opens the door with a smile. "Hey." I have the urge to hug her right then and there, but i control myself.

"Hi. May i come in?" i smile back

"yes of course." She moves to the side in order to let me in. I let my hand brush hers for a second. I felt electricity. I looked at her and could tell she felt it too.

"Ezra, we're in here." Byron yells from the living room.

I walk over to them. I shake their hands. "Pleasure to see you again Ella." I say as i shake her hand. "Byron." I nod and take a seat across from them. Soon Aria joins us and sits next to me.

"Alright. Now that we are all here, please explain." Byron looks straight at me with a cold glare.

"Well.." Before I could go on, Aria cuts me off.

"Mom, dad, Ezra is my _boyfriend_." She grabs a hold of my hand and smiles. I smile right back and hug her.

Byron freezes and stares at us in shock. Ella didn't look surprised.

"I knew there was something about you two. Every time i brought you up Ezra, Aria would blush and avoid the subject. I can now see why." She nods towards us. Byron still hasn't said a word.

"So you're ok with us being together?" Aria asks in disbelief.

"Honestly, i don't know how i feel about you guys. I mean he isn't forcing you is he?" Ella asks with accusing eyes.

"Ella, i would never force Aria to do anything. I love her far to much to do anything we would both regret." I give Ella the most sincere look and squeezed Aria's hand.

"How is this ok! He was her English teacher for God's sake!" Byron finally yelled and stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you Ezra! I thought you were a great friend and now i find out that you have been screwing my daughter behind my back?" This comment made me angry and i stood up right in his face.

"I have NOT been intimate in that way with Aria. With all do respect sir, we are waiting! We aren't ready! I love your daughter with all my heart. I believe that she's my soulmate." Aria grabs my arm lightly, calming me down a bit.

"That's a bunch of crap!" he yells back, Ella pulls his arm, ordering for him to sit down and calm himself.

"Dad. We love each other so much. We haven't done anything wrong!" Aria says, almost tearing up.

"He's completely brainwashed you!" Byron points his finger at me

"Byron calm down!" Ella yells and Byron stops talking, "When did this relationship start? Be honest."

"Before school started." Aria whispers.

"Excuse me!" Byron yells, "You were together while she was your student! Unbelievable!" He throws his hands up in the air.

"We tried staying away from each other, believe me we did." Aria and I glance at each other, "But we were already in too deep. Our love was too strong sir."

"I should call the cops on your ass!" He grabs the phone, this is what i feared most.

"Daddy stop! If you call the cops on Ezra, you will never see me again. Do you understand? He makes me happy! He cares about me. Ezra would never do anything to hurt me. Besides, he isn't my teacher anymore and i am of age consent!" Aria screams taking the phone out of her dad's hand.

Byron and Ella look at her in shock, never seeing her this way before. I get up and wipe away the tears. I kiss the top of her head and hug her tightly.

Something in Ella changes, she looks at us with love and understanding. Byron was completely the opposite.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone act the way you do Ezra. I can see the love you have for Aria and i trust that you would never hurt her. I just wish that you didn't continue this relationship while you were her teacher." Ella sighs but smiles

"You're going to accept them?" Byron yells, 'he was her teacher! Does that mean anything to you?"

"Do you not see this Byron? Don't you see the way they look at each other? I can feel their love in this room! Remember how we used to be?" Ella says. Aria lets me go and hugs her mom.

"thank you so much for understanding mom. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Aria, i can see that he makes you happy. I don't want to take your happiness away after everything that you've gone through." Ella smiles at the both of us.

"I'm not happy about your relationship with him, but if he makes you happy.." Byron glares at me and gets up. He approaches me, before i had the chance to react, he punches me in the nose. I fall to the ground.

"Dad! What are you doing?" I hear Aria yell as she rushes to my side and helps me up.

"I needed to punish Ezra somehow. I'm not happy with this." Byron marches up the stairs and slams his bedroom door.

My nose begins bleeding. Aria runs to the kitchen and grabs me some napkins.

"I'm so sorry Ezra. That was so uncalled for." Ella says as she hands me an ice pack.

"It's ok. I guess i deserved it. It's better than Byron saying i can't see Aria anymore. I don't know what i would do if he said that." I sigh and place the ice pack on my nose. It hurts at first, but the pain slowly fades away. "Ella, i truly love Aria and i would do anything for her. When we are together, i.. i can't explain it. It just feels so right." I glance at Ella who was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Ezra. I can't imagine Aria with anyone else. I know you would never hurt her and i trust you. If you can't explain how you feel with words, that's definitely love." She starts walking towards the steps. "I'm going to go talk to Byron. Thank you Ezra." She waves and Aria walks over to me.

"Did you mean all the things you just told my mom?" Aria asks

"Of course! You're my everything Aria." I smile at her as she hands me the napkins

Aria walks me to the couch and helps me with my bloody nose.

"Well this was not the worst thing that could've happened." She smiles, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, exactly. My nose will be ok in the morning." I chuckle. "I think i should go now. Mind walking me to my car?"

"I would love to walk you to your car !" She giggles and we walk hand in hand outside. Since her parents now know, we dont have to be afraid to be intimate anymore. We are going to slowly make our relationship public to Rosewood, just not now. It's too soon.

"Thank you Ms. Montgomery. I don't know what i would do without you." I wink and kiss his lips. She blushes and whispers in my ear.

"I'll come over later tonight. You know, to finished what we started in our special place." She backs away and gives me a seductive smile.

"Can't wait." I laugh and get in my car. Im excited to see Aria tonight.

**Thank you so much for reviewing! really appreciate it :) Hopefully you all like this chapter! Let me know what you think of Ella and Byron's reactions! I have a way to get Byron to accept their relationship ;) wait to find out haha **

**-Yasmin**

**As always, thank you to those who have read my story from the beginning! Love ya! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Super sorry i havent updated in a while! Been really busy gettin ready for school :/ yuck! haha but anyways on the bright side PLL on tuesday was amazing! Aria and Ezra getting it on in his office ;) hahaha. Jason and his ugly self needs to go! he's getting on my nerves! But I am glad Aria pushed him away at the end. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you all enjoy it! :) Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right- Chapter 17

_**Aria POV:**_

The meeting with Ezra and my parents went better than expected. Nothing major happened, except for my dad punching Ezra. I'm just happy i dont have to keep Ezra a secret anymore. My mom is the most understanding with this, she's trying to get my dad to see the love Ezra and I have for each other. Byron didn't come out of his room the rest of the night. Mike came home around 9 and yelled hey to me before going to his room. Ella would occasionally come and check up on me. I waited until 9:45 and decided that the coast was clear.

I know it's a school night, but im sure Ezra wouldn't mind. I have a surprise for him and he is going to love it. I quietly close my door and slowly make my way to the front door. I turned around to make sure no one was watching and left.

_**Ezra POV:**_

I waited on my couch for Aria to arrive. Maybe she wasn't coming, i mean her parents probably won't even let her leave the house after what happened today. Besides, it's a school night. I stand up and turn the TV off. Before i could change into my pajamas, i hear a faint knock at the door. I immediately light up and rush to the door.

"Hello beautiful." I grin and pull her inside.

"Hey." She shuts the door with her foot and smiles at me. Aria begins taking off her tank top to reveal a black lace bra. My eyes travel her body up and down. I was definitely not expecting this, but i like it.

She smiles seductively and presses a kiss to my lips. Our tongues fighting for domination. The kiss becomes heated and i push her lightly against the wall. I pull away quickly realizing where this could lead.

"Aria wait. I don't think this is a good idea."

"I think we spend way too much time thinking." Aria begins unbuttoning my shirt. She is such a turn on.

I smile, knowing that she's right and kissed her once again. This time i picked her up and laid on my bed. She was on top of me and quickly tore off my shirt. My hand tangled in her hair and the other rested on her hip. She smiles against my lips. We both pull away breathless. No words needed to be said. Aria was glowing with happiness and laid beside me. I kissed her forehead and intertwined our hands.

"I'm guessing you're staying over tonight?" I whisper. Aria didn't respond so i glanced at her face. She was sound asleep. I smile. Aria is so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine. There was a blanket on the edge of the bed. I grabbed it and covered up Aria and I. My eyes slowly close. I drift to sleep with the love of my life in my arms.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groan and turn my alarm off. Aria put the blanket over her head.

"I wish i didn't have to go to school today. I'd rather lay here instead with you."

"Me too Aria. But we don't have that leisure today babe! Come on. Let's get ready to go." I pull the blanket off her head and try to get her up.

"No. I'm not getting up!" She giggles.

I laugh. There's only one way to get her up. I start leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She moans and tries to press a kiss to my lips. I pull away quickly and get off the bed.

"Good, now that you're up, get ready." I chuckle and head to the restroom.

"You're such a tease!" Aria yells and throws a pillow at me.

"It's the only way i could wake you up." I grin and take a quick shower.

I wrap the towel around my lower body and exit the bathroom.

"I like that look on you Ezra." Aria giggles. She was in a yellow dress with white stilettos. Aria left a bag of clothes here that way she wouldn't have to go home and change every time she stayed over. She approaches me.

"I really like you in that dress." I laugh and pull her in for a hug.

"You're all wet!" She laughs and kisses my lips. Her hands roaming my chest.

"Aria, this is really not helping. If we don't stop now, we'll never get to school. Your dad would get pissed at me." I kiss her lips again and grab my clothes for the day.

_**Aria POV**_

Ezra goes back into the bathroom to put his clothes on. I smile. My life is not perfect, but I'm so glad Ezra and I are happy. There's no one else i would rather be with. I walk over to the fridge and take out the milk. I grab two spoons and bowls. There's a box of Captain Crunch on the counter. By the time Ezra comes out, his bowl of cereal is ready.

"There's not a lot of time for me to make eggs, so i chose cereal instead. I hope that's ok." I take a seat and begin eating. I was super hungry.

"That's perfectly fine. It's my favorite cereal anyway." He smiles and sits next to me.

"Um. Ezra, i dont really want to bring this up, but what do i do about Bryce? He's in my pottery class." I glance at him nervously.

He looks up at me and hold me hand. "Just try to ignore him. Hopefully he won't harass you anymore. He probably won't because i practically threatened him yesterday."

I squeeze his hand. "I love you so much Ezra." We share a smile and i check the time.

"We'd better go! It's 7:30" I quickly wash our bowls and walk over to Ezra.

"Let's go." I grab my bag and walk out hand-in-hand with Ezra.

Ezra and I took our own cars to Hollis. He arrived earlier than i did so it wouldnt raise any suspicion. My dad definitely doesn't need another reason to be angry at Ezra. I park next to a silver sedan and pull out my phone. Four missed calls from Hanna. I immediately call her. She answers on the second ring.

"Hanna! Is everything ok?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. The girls and i were just worried about you. You never called to tell us what happened with Fitzy and your parents."

I sigh, "I'm sorry. But things are kind of complicated. My mom was perfectly understanding about it. She loves Ezra. My dad on the other hand, isn't very happy. He threatened to call the cops." I wipe away a tear. I just wanted my dad to understand. "I yelled at my dad and told him that i would never talk to him if he called the police. He got pissed and punched Ezra in the face. Then he stormed off to his room for the rest of the night."

"Is Fitzy ok? Aria don't worry about your dad. He's probably sad to see his little girl growing up. We're happy your mom understood though. At least she can see the love you have for each other."

"Ezra is great! I went over last night after my parents fell asleep." I smile and see him out my window talking to a student of his.

"Oh. You guys celebrated I'm guessing?" Hanna laughs

"Uh.. No.." I blush remembering last night's events

"you so did! Fitzy finally got it in!" Hanna giggles. "You'd better give me details at lunch!"

"It's not what you think!" I laugh, "But i will tell you more at lunch. Tell the girls i said hi."

"Sure Aria.." She laughs, "Tell Fitzy congrats!" I hang up and smile to myself. Hanna and her dirty mind. I get out of my car and walk towards Ezra.

"What are you smiling about?" He grins at me and slightly brushes his hand against mine.

"Hanna." I smile and start walking to class

"I don't think i even want to know." Ezra laughs

"You don't." I smile, "Can you hold my phone for a second please. I have to take out this picture of a really cool pot i found online." I hand him my phone and dig through my bag trying to find the picture.

"What makes it so cool?" Ezra asks. We stop walking so it would make it easier for me to find.

"When i showed it to the girls, they didn't find it very interesting. But it's unique. Oh here it is!" I pull out the picture and show it to him.

He stares at for a couple of seconds and grins, "It is pretty unique. Are you sure you have the skills to make this?" He chuckles.

"I can try!" I smile and playfully hit his shoulder. "So will i see you after school?"

"Of course." He presses a soft kiss to my lips.

"Bye Ezra."

"Bye love." He slowly walks backwards, "I really do like you in the dress." He smiles and walks to his building.

I blush and make my way to the door. Right before i open it, someone roughly grabs my arm and pulls me to the side of the building. I gasp.

**Cliff hanger! haha. maybe you guys know who it is, ya'll are smart :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Knew you guys were smart! hahaha. PLL on tuesday! :) Ezra is the perfect gentleman. I hated how Aria was all like "I meant it when i said i didn't have feelings for Jason, but that didn't stop me from kissing him." ;( Ezra's face! I yelled at my TV! But when Ezra kissed Aria in front of Jason :') yay! Spezra scene was hilarious! **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**-Yasmin**

_"Bye love." He slowly walks backwards, "I really do like you in the dress." He smiles and walks to his building._

_I blush and make my way to the door. Right before i open it, someone roughly grabs my arm and pulls me to the side of the building. I gasp._

Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right-Chapter 18

_**Aria POV**_

"Bryce! What the hell!" I yell. He pushes me against the wall and blocks me from leaving.

"So i guess old man Fitz wasn't lying. You two really are together"

"He's not old, open your eyes! And yes, I'm in a happy relationship with him. Can i go now?" I try to push past him, but he steps in front of me.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." He lets out a dark laugh and caress my cheek. "Aria, what does he have that I don't?"

I slap his hand away, "Me! He's more of a man than you will ever be."

"That's going to change. Maybe i can change your mind." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Get off Bryce!" I struggle to escape his grasp. He pushes me harder against the wall.

Hot tears fall from my face. He's too strong for me. I yell for help assuming someone would hear me, but all the students are in class. He gets closer to my lips and i try moving my head. Instead, he holds my head still so i wouldn't be able to move.

_**Ezra POV**_

I love waking up to Aria. She brightens my day. As I make my way up to my office, i hear a beep. My phone's on silent, where is that coming from. I check my pockets a feel two phones in my pocket. Shoot. I forgot to give Aria her phone back! She's going to need it. I rush back outside.

Before i open the door to get in, i step on a piece of paper. I pick it up and recognize it immediately. This is the picture Aria just showed me. Maybe Aria accidentally dropped it. As i open the door, I hear muffling on the side of the building. Everyone is supposed to be in class right now. I walk over to check it out and i can't believe what i see.

Bryce has Aria pushed up against the wall, kissing her. I see tears trickle down her face. I'm gonna kill this guy. I drop my bag and run over to pull Bryce off of Aria.

He falls to the ground. I am too worried about Aria that i don't even care about Bryce right now.

"Ezra! I'm so glad you're here." She rushes into my arms and cries. I rub her back and tell her everything is going to be alright. I almost forgot Bryce was there until he punched my shoulder. I let go of Aria and turned around.

"I thought i told you to leave my girlfriend alone." I couldn't control my anger. He was kissing my girlfriend. I punch him square in the jaw and he falls to the ground.

He laughs, "Fitz i can get you fired for this, but instead I'm going to beat your ass." He wipes the blood from his mouth and gets up.

"Ezra don't. Control yourself!" Aria cries and touches my arm. I just shrug her off.

"Aria, he was going to hurt you. Bryce can't get away with it."

Bryce tackles me to the ground. I wasn't the type to fight and his tackle took me by surprise. It took me a minute to regain my strength. I block his punches and push him off of me. I punch him in the face. Damn that hurt! i shake out my hand. Bryce tries punching me in the stomach, but i punched him one more time in the face.

"Hey. Calm down Ezra!" I feel a firm grip on my shoulder. It was a man's voice. I get up.

"I...I'm sorry." My anger got the best of me. I turn around to see Byron.

"I came over as soon as i heard Aria yell for help. I'm glad you got here before me." He looks at me sincerely. Bryce stands up and slowly makes his way to Byron's side.

He has a bloody nose and a busted lip. Bryce wipes off the blood, "What are we going to do about Fitz here?"

"Mr. Fitz has done nothing wrong. He was protecting Aria from you. I don't know what you are thinking, but you are going to regret what you have just done. We will let the school decide your punishment." Byron takes Bryce harshly by the arm and leads him towards the main building.

He stops walking and turns his head, "Ezra, i don't know how to thank you. You helped my little girl."

"You're thanking me by letting me have her in my life." I smile half heartedly and walk towards Aria. She runs up to me.

"Oh babe. Are you injured? Do you want me to get you anything?" She pulls me close.

"I'm fine. I just have a couple bruises that's all. I should be the one making sure you're ok." I kiss her forehead.

"I am terrified, but now that you're by my side, i feel safe." She stands on her tip toes and kisses me. This kiss wasn't lustful, it was filled with passion and remorse. We pull away.

"Thank you Ezra." I wipe the tears from her face and sigh.

"I will always protect you." She intertwines our hands. I pick up my bag from the floor and walk towards Aria's car.

"I think you should go home or at least freshen up and go to Rosewood high. Bryce isn't going to bother you again." I caress her cheek and smile.

"Whatever you say Fitz." She smiles, trying to break the tension. "If it wasn't for you, Bryce would've..." I cut her off.

"I know. Let's not talk about it." Just thinking about it sickens me. "Oh yea. here you go." I pull her phone out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"Is this why you came back?" Aria leans against the car and sighs

"Yeah, i forgot to give it to you." I examine Aria's face. She looks paranoid, on edge. "How about i take you home. I don't want you driving like this." I hold her hand in mine.

"I will be fine. Don't worry." She smiles, but avoids eye contact with me. "You have to go get ready for class and change your shirt." She brushes off the grass and dirt.

"Are you sure? It won't be a problem, really." I don't want her putting up a strong front just for me. Once I'm gone, i don't want her crying or feeling like she's alone.

"Honestly, it's ok." Aria gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand. "I love you so much Ezra. After school, I'll come over and ice some of your bruises. I think you've gotten hit enough these past two days." She rubs my arm and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too. I'm going to call you once my class is over to check up on you. I would love for you to come over and help me heal faster." I smile, "See you after school." I open the drivers side door for her. "And don't forget to answer your phone."

"I will answer! Promise. Bye Ezra." We share a quick kiss. She gets in and drives off.

_**Aria POV**_

After Ezra is out of sight, i pull over and cry. I was staying strong because i didn't want him to worry. I can't believe Bryce. We barely knew each other! I'm just glad Ezra and my dad showed up. I never knew Ezra could actually fight. He protected me and I love him for that. Without him, I don't think i would be as happy as i am right now. It seemed like my dad could see the love Ezra has for me. I wipe away my tears and let out a few breaths.

It felt good to wash up and change. Bryce still comes in my mind and scares me. I'll talk about it with Ezra tonight. I sit at the lunch table waiting for Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. I feel someone tap my shoulder and jump.

"Whoa girl. Someone's jumpy today." Hanna laughs. She takes a seat across from me while Spencer and Emily fill in the other two seats. I slightly smile.

"Aria.. what's wrong?" Emily leans forward and gives me a worried look.

"Um. Remember Bryce?" I watch them all nod, "Well, when i was about to go to class, he pulled me to the side of the building and started.." I pause and gulp, "kissing me. He wouldn't let me go!" Tears form in my eyes.

"Aria! I'm glad you're ok." Spencer rushes to my side and hugs me. I hold her tight. "Thanks Spence."

"That's it, Bryce is gonna get it." Hanna looks pissed off.

"There is no need for that Hanna. Ezra beat you to it."

"No way! Fitzy fought for you!" Hanna immediately lights up. The girls awed.

"Yea, he punched Bryce a couple times. My dad showed up too." Things with my dad have been tense since yesterday, but he was grateful Ezra was there and that i was fine.

"What did your dad say?" Emily asks

"It doesn't matter! Fitzy gets it in and fights for his girl!" We all giggle.

"I told you it's not what you think. We just cuddled and kissed. That's it. And my dad was speechless. He thanked him and i saw some sort of understanding in his eyes too." I smile

"That's great! This means you and Ezra can finally be happy without worrying about your parents." Spencer grins widely

"I know! Hanna for the record, Ezra is an amazing kisser and i am satisfied with that right now." I giggle

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" We all laugh.

"Thank you for getting my mind off of Bryce you guys. I don't know how I'm going to get over this." I sigh

"Just don't think about it. Remember Ezra will always be there for you." Spencer buds in

"Shoot. We gotta get to class!" Emily grabs her things and rushes to History. We follow quickly behind.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's not my favorite, but i wanted to update before school started! **

**Thank you: **msbookworm93, HarrylovesGinny09, StarWriter101, nightmaresanddreamers, bite-me-im-irish, SolitudeMyLove, and crystalclear122989 for reviewing! :D you guys are the best.

**Review! Please and thank you :)**


End file.
